Le diamant
by missmoss
Summary: Une alternative à la rencontre Edward/Bella. Il est toujours vampire, elle toujours humaine. Ils s'aiment mais leur histoire est bien plus compliqué que ça. Ils ont un seul point en commun: un passé lourd et torturé.
1. Chapter 1

_Petit mot de l'auteur (donc moi... ^^): Voilà, je débute une seconde FF et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. Pour la minute **3615-je-raconte-ma-vie**, j'ai eu une révélation un soir en allant me coucher et finalement, c'est ce texte que j'ai couché sur le papier (enfin... plutôt sur Word... m'enfin bref :) ). Donc, si vous lisez ce qui va suivre vous comprendrez que j'ai publié d'une traîte le prologue et le premier chapitre. Ce n'est pas trés conventionnel, mais c'est pas grave... ( genre "je suis trop une rebelle" _-_-"_) En fait, c'était juste dans un souci pratique. _

_Donc voilà qui dit nouvelle FF, dit nouveaux avis... donc vous savez quoi faire!_

*******

**Le Diamant**

*******

_**Prologue :**_

Elle s'appelle Isabella et lui Edward. Deux personnes que les évènements ont fait se rencontrer et s'aimer.

C'est une histoire d'amour comme il y en a des dizaines de millions sur Terre, quoi de plus banal ? Rien.

Mais voilà, la vie a fait que leur histoire à eux n'est pas aussi simple. Leur réalité est bien plus dure, bien plus froide qu'un simple coup de foudre de cinéma.

Elle, petite fille qui semble à l'étroit dans son corps de jeune-femme, ne se sent pas à sa place. Là encore, rien de bien étrange. Des gens mal dans leur peau, on peut en trouver des dizaines dans les rues. Mais à bien y regarder, on comprend que son parcours n'a pas été facile. Le chemin qui l'a conduite jusqu'à lui n'a cessé de prendre des tournants affolants, et les marques qu'ils ont laissés sur son beau visage le sont d'autant plus. Pourtant, elle est encore là, à espérer retrouver un peu de cette lumière perdue depuis des années. Elle respire mais c'est à peine si elle se sent en vie… même à ses côtés.

Lui, créature de la nuit, ne cesse de se maudire. Evènements tragiques, destin funeste… il paye le prix pour avoir été une abomination durant des années, et pour demeurer à jamais un monstre. Il vit sa vie en solitaire, loin de sa très chère famille et de son créateur. Il pense ne mériter aucun de leurs bons sentiments à son égard… alors il les évite. Il se contente de suivre le fil de l'existence qui lui a été imposée, sans faire de vagues, en restant dans l'ombre… toujours seul. Il ne dépend de personne et ne s'attache à personne… jusqu'à ce qu'il la croise. Elle chamboule son existence pourtant si ordonnée et ne s'en rend même pas compte. Lui-même a du mal à saisir ce qu'il lui arrive. Un mythe des films d'horreurs n'a pas le droit au bonheur. Le happy-end ne concerne jamais que le héros… pas la créature sanguinaire qui terrorise chacun. Alors quand elle lui dit qu'elle s'en va, il comprend. Son cœur se brise, mais il comprend.

*******

* * *

*******

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Comme la plupart des matins, il s'habillait et s'en allait au travail. Edward était journaliste… enfin, « journaliste » est un bien grand mot puisqu'écrire trois lignes chaque jour dans la rubrique nécrologique n'a jamais fait gagner le Pulitzer à personne. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas l'important était d'écrire, et ce même si personne ne lisait sa rubrique. Edward voulait simplement mettre à profit cette éternité qui lui avait été imposée. Et pour ça, il explorait tout, faisait tout, apprenait le plus possible. Ce boulot de pigiste il l'avait eu par hasard, en répondant tout simplement à une annonce et depuis il s'était découvert cette passion qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Avant ça, il avait été livreur à Pittsburg, vendeur de hot-dog à Los Angeles ou encore veilleur de nuit dans un parc d'attraction à Denver. Il écumait ainsi les grandes villes d'Amérique depuis cinq années déjà, allant de petit boulot en job miteux, faisant le plus d'expériences possibles.

Maintenant il était chroniqueur pour un quotidien et ça lui plaisait bien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps puisque ne pas subir les méfaits du temps n'avait pas que des avantages, mais il se plaisait à oublier parfois qu'il était un vampire. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas si c'était son charme absolu ou sa capacité à parler treize langues couramment qu'il lui avait valu « l'honneur » d'être accepté au _Seattle News_. Mais peu importe car cet emploi était une aubaine et qu'en plus les horaires étaient assez flexibles ; Ce qui étaient très intéressant les jours de grand soleil où, tout vampire qu'il était, Edward devait rester cloîtrer chez lui sous peine de _faire des vagues_. Et c'était peu dire puisqu'apparaître étincelant comme un diamant ne passait pas tout à fait inaperçu dans les rues. Son petit bureau situé trois étages en dessous du rez-de-chaussée et accessible uniquement par l'escalier de secours lui convenait parfaitement. C'était un endroit sombre et exigu, à peine assez grand pour une seule personne, et dont la majorité des employés de l'immeuble ignoraient l'existence. Mais c'était justement ça qui lui plaisait : le fait de pouvoir travailler tranquillement, pouvoir paraître humain sans être dérangé… Enfin presque, puisque ce qui lui plaisait moins, c'était le fait d'être coincé avec Ernie toute la sainte journée. Ernie était son vieux collègue de bureau, ou plutôt un vieillard rabougri qui passait sa vie entière dans cet immeuble. Edward avait beau s'être fait au régime végétarien de son père, il n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de tentation sous le nez. Et ce, même si cette « tentation » avait les cheveux aussi blancs que la neige, qu'il était exécrable, qu'il sentait le choux pourri et qu'il radotait à longueur de temps. Edward ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer encore une fois.

Aujourd'hui semblait être une journée parfaite : il pleuvait encore sur la grande ville. Fait exceptionnel qui était même énoncé dans le journal, il pleuvait depuis maintenant une semaine sur Seattle ; Et c'est trempé jusqu'aux os qu'Edward arpentait les rues de Seattle, même pas protégé d'un pauvre parapluie. Il aimait le contact des gouttes froides sur sa peau, ça lui rappelait Forks, là où vivait encore les personnes qu'il appelait sa famille, là où lui aussi avait vécu durant plusieurs années. Il avait rompu les liens avec les siens depuis longtemps déjà, il n'avait plus aucunes nouvelles depuis maintenant dix ans. Emmett et Jasper, ses frères, avaient bien tenté de le raisonner et de le ramener à la maison quelques fois, mais il ne pouvait plus vivre avec eux. Il étouffait là-bas. Il s'était juré de ne plus remettre les pieds à Forks… pas après ce qu'il avait fait. C'était sa punition d'être seul, son châtiment jusqu'à la fin.

Le trajet jusqu'à son travail touchait maintenant à sa fin. Edward ne s'arrêta même pas devant l'entrée principale du building, où les lettres du _Seattle News _flamboyaient d'un rouge vif_. _Il contourna d'un pas lourd l'imposant bâtiment pour atteindre une ruelle qui le jouxtait, avant d'emprunter une entrée secondaire pour arriver à son bureau. Ernie était déjà là, somnolant à moitié dans son fauteuil miteux alors qu'il n'était que 8h30 du matin. Sans même un bonjour, Edward s'installa à sa table de travail et entreprit d'examiner les missives qu'on lui avait attribuées pour la journée. Trois personnes décédées, des condoléances à leurs familles, des remerciements au personnel soignant… rien de bien étonnant, rien qui ne lui prendrait des heures. Sous la pile de paperasses que lui avait envoyée l'assistante du patron, un dossier attira soudain son attention : une affaire de meurtre. Apparemment c'était un horrible carnage, une famille entière décimée sous les yeux d'une des leurs, une jeune fille. C'était probablement une erreur car les pratiques de ce genre n'atterrissaient jamais entre ses mains. Malgré tout, il ne pût s'empêcher de relire les trames de l'affaire et de se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise. Les humains pouvaient être pires que des monstres parfois. Pitoyable.

C'était horrible mais ça ne le concernait en rien, alors il décida de monter la dépêche le plus rapidement possible à cette incompétente d'assistante. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire et le peu qui lui incombait, elle pouvait au moins le faire sans erreurs. Il sortit donc de la pièce exigüe et se lança à travers le couloir à une vitesse qui n'avait rien d'humaine. Mais peu lui importait, ici il ne risquait rien. Les seules personnes qui traînaient à cet étage étaient trop endormies, comme Ernie, ou trop absentes, comme le reste du personnel, pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur qui ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps, ce qu'il avait évidemment oublié. Il dût donc sortir de l'immeuble et emprunter cette majestueuse entrée qui lui faisait tant horreur. A peine les portes passées, Maria, la réceptionniste, lui adressa un de ses plus beau sourires avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée, lui se contenta d'une pâle grimace en guise de réponse. Edward ne supportait pas toute cette fausse-courtoisie à outrance et le trop plein d'agitation autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas être dans ces hauts quartiers, et c'est dans ces moments-là que son bureau minable, et même Ernie parfois, lui manquait. Il ne tenta même pas d'atteindre l'ascenseur qui promettait d'être bondé si on en jugeait par la file qui se profilait déjà à ses portes ; et se détourna vivement de cet attroupement d'humains potentiellement victimes de ses vices morbides. Il emprunta directement l'escalier et se força à marcher à un rythme normal.

Enfin, il arriva au douzième étage… sans un souffle, ni une goutte de sueur. Il se posta devant le bureau de la secrétaire et attendit qu'elle finisse une conversation qui ne semblait pas très professionnelle. A moins que le nouvel amant d'une dénommée Mandy du quinzième n'apparaisse aux infos de demain. Le combiné raccroché, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année avec le chignon fatigué et les lunettes sur le bout du nez, le scruta d'un air qui se voulait aguicheur. Selon Edward, elle ressemblait plus à une grenouille aux yeux globuleux recouverte d'une étole en cachemire cachant mal son embonpoint.

« E-dou-ard » Son accent français était bon à couper au couteau et son ton mièvre aurait pu donner la nausée à n'importe qui. Edward plus que n'importe qui détestait cette façon qu'avait cette bonne femme de lui parler.

« Vous vous êtes trompé de destinataire. » Il avait pris la peine de parler assez sèchement pour la dissuader de lui répondre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il lui lança alors le dossier, avant de repartir aussi prestement qu'il était arrivé.

« Attendez, attendez E-dou-ard » Le jeune-homme fît volte-face et faillit entrer en collision avec elle. L'employée était devenue cramoisie et avait visiblement de gros problèmes respiratoires. Son teint était passé en quelques secondes par toutes les teintes de rose. Elle souffla un grand coup, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon qui faisait en vérité… cinq mètres.

« C'est bien à vous. Prenez. Ned m'a dit de vous confier cette affaire. » Ned… ou le grand patron de ce joyeux bordel que toute la ville nommait un journal.

« Quoi ?! » Là, on était dans un autre monde. Il était ici depuis seulement un mois, c'était quasiment impossible qu'on lui offre une telle opportunité. Jamais les nouveaux n'écrivaient un papier sur un fait d'actualité aussi important… et surtout pas ceux qui rédigeaient d'habitude les annonces décès. Cette chance était réservée aux « fils de… » et aux « amies intimes de Ned » ; Et fort heureusement pour lui Edward n'était ni un fils de riche, ni une femme légère. Alors cette situation était plus qu'improbable.

« Non, vous avez sans doute mal compris, moi je m'occupe des morts et des remerciements pour leurs familles, rien de plus. »

La femme le regardait maintenant avec un air compatissant sur le visage, comme quand on parle à un idiot, ce qu'Edward n'était vraisemblablement pas.

« Je sais bien, mais le patron veut que vous vous renseignez sur cette famille défunte. » Elle avait détaché chaque syllabe de chaque mot, comme si en articulant mieux ce qu'elle disait, ses paroles auraient pour autant un sens. Mais c'était peine perdue. Ils employaient quel genre de personne dans cette entreprise ? Uniquement des incapables ou quoi ? Ce boulot fini, Edward pensa qu'il valait peut-être mieux pour lui de s'en aller de cette ville ou il n'allait pas tarder à finir comme tous ces zombies, parcourant ces couloirs.

« Vous devez juste récolter les informations, rien de plus. » Continua-t-elle. Ah… c'était donc ça. « C'est Peterson qui écrira cet article, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'aurez pas tellement de boulot en plus. » Il devait faire le sale boulot des autres, s'occuper du plus gros de la tâche et en laisser le mérite aux grands journalistes d'investigations qui ne se levaient jamais de leurs fauteuils. Super.

« Juste quelques petits renseignements complémentaires, rien de bien grave. A l'hôpital, c'est là qu'il faut que vous alliez. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de lui lancer un nouveau sourire plein d'espoir et de sous-entendus quant au déroulement de la suite de leur conversation.

Edward émit un grognement qui ne passa pas inaperçu et la secrétaire lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise, avant de retourner répondre au téléphone. Il s'engouffra alors dans l'ascenseur enfin libre, se préparant à aller dans un endroit qu'il détestait, un endroit plein de sang humain, un endroit où il en était sûr il lui serait très difficile de demeurer : l'hôpital.

*******

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi. Quatre bonnes heures qu'Edward était coincé dans ces lieux maudits. Quatre heures qu'il tentait de faire son job et qu'il essayait vainement de convaincre le personnel de l'hôpital de lui donner la possibilité de voir les corps, ceux des personnes mortes dans cet horrible incident. Quatre heures aussi qu'il résistait à cette petite voix dans sa tête qu'il lui criait sa soif de sang frais.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était toujours assis là depuis tout ce temps sans informations et sans répit. Il avait beau avoir plus d'un siècle d'existence, il détestait attendre et ce d'autant plus quand on le narguait à ce point. Il savait que les corps étaient toujours à la morgue, dans ce genre d'affaire on conserve les dépouilles plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire. Tout ce qu'il demandait c'était de faire un petit constat de la situation qui allait remplir les poches de Ned, son patron. Juste une seconde et vérifier qu'il y a bien trois personnes, c'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ensuite, il continuerait son investigation en allant interroger les témoins, les proches, la police… bref, tout ce que faisait un journaliste dans ces cas là. Mais les docteurs lui affirmaient le contraire. Il avait beau user de son charme vampirique, rien n'y faisait. Plus têtu qu'un médecin, tu meurs… ce qui était assez paradoxal, en fait. Il savait que son travail d'aujourd'hui avait un côté morbide et qu'il aurait dû respecter le deuil de ces personnes. Il détestait cet aspect de son travail et avait l'impression d'être un vautour, même pas assez digne pour récupérer les restes. Il se maudissait de ne penser qu'à Ned et à sa fichue « demande d'informations complémentaires » alors qu'il aurait dû se mettre à la place de cette pauvre femme qui avait perdu toute sa famille. Il se disait que c'était sans doute un jeu malsain du destin de l'envoyer « enquêter » sur ce qu'un monstre avait fait… un monstre comme lui, mais un humain. Cet aspect de son boulot n'avait rien de très plaisant mais il se devait de le faire… et puis, il voulait en finir rapidement.

Il était assis dans la salle d'attente lorsqu'il en eût finalement assez. Il se leva avec la ferme intention d'avoir des réponses à ses questions et pour la première fois, il l'entendit. _Elle._

Pendant une fraction de seconde, un grand cri dévasta la petite pièce blanche. Une femme. Un cri de détresse immense comme on n'arrive même pas à se l'imaginer, et qui traduisait une telle peine, un tel désarroi qu'Edward sentit les moindres particules de son corps se liquéfier sous le choc. Jamais il n'avait pu penser qu'une personne aurait pu souffrir à ce point. Sous l'impact, il tomba au sol et se mît les mains sur les oreilles, piètre tentative en vue d'apaiser ce mal. Puis le cri se mua en une longue complainte, un sanglot interminable qui lui brisait d'autant plus le cœur. Edward était figé, il n'osait plus bouger mais il n'arrivait plus à supporter ce son. Il voulait plus que tout que cette jeune-fille en pleurs s'arrête. Il voulait plus que tout la consoler. Il était seul mais l'horrible appel résonnait comme s'il était juste à côté. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Mais alors d'où pouvait bien provenir ce son si déchirant ? Les employés, séparés d'Edward par de longues fenêtres en verres, ne semblaient rien entendre. Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations dans le couloir adjacent sans se soucier de ces pleurs qui ne s'arrêtaient pas. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Cela devait cesser. Edward avait l'impression d'entendre l'écho de sa propre peine contenue depuis tant d'années, se répercuter encore et encore dans sa tête. Les sanglots ne s'arrêtaient jamais, revenant toujours vers lui, comme un boomerang assassin. Il allait bientôt exploser si ça continuait.

Il s'engouffra alors dans le passage à la recherche de cette voix mystérieuse, de cette fille qui lui brisait le cœur sans même le savoir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les infirmières ne réagissaient pas, ou pourquoi les docteurs se permettaient de discuter tranquillement au lieu de l'aider elle. Il fallait l'aider ! Il fallait faire cesser ses sanglots !

« Mademoiselle… s'il vous plaît, où est-elle ? » La soignante le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de continuer son chemin sans lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ou de saisir l'urgence de la situation. Il se mît alors à courir dans tous les sens, cherchant en vain de l'aide auprès des personnes dans le couloir, mais aucune ne lui accorda son attention. Ils le regardaient tous avec l'air de le prendre pour un fou, et ne prenait même pas la peine de lui accorder une réponse sur la jeune-fille en pleurs. Il se fraya alors un passage à travers les gens présents, à une vitesse vampirique. Il ne se souciait plus des conséquences de son geste ou des yeux troublés qui ne percevaient qu'une brume après son passage. Il l'entendait de mieux en mieux. Les sons s'intensifiaient, il s'approchait d'_elle_.

Il arriva enfin à une porte ouverte. Elle était assise dos à lui sur un lit d'hôpital, fixant un point à l'horizon, ses long cheveux bruns ruisselant sur ses épaules.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

*******

_**Chapitre 2 : **( POV Bella )_

Un plafond d'un blanc immaculé me surplombait, illuminé par ce qui me semblait être un néon disgracieux. Une odeur étrange me titilla les narines et m'arracha une grimace de dégoût. A en croire par les nombreuses perfusions qui ornaient mes bras, j'étais installée dans un lit d'hôpital. Et si on en jugeait par la douleur qui me lancinait les côtes et la jambe droite, j'étais amochée. Super.

Mais la question, était pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je dans cet état ? Pourquoi étais-je à l'hôpital ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'essayais de me relever, mais mon corps refusait obstinément de bouger. Je tournais alors la tête pour tenter d'avoir de l'aide, mais je ne me retrouvais face à un autre lit de malade totalement vide. J'étais seule et étourdie… et ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Ma voix était apparemment aux abonnés absents puisqu'aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de ma gorge malgré toute ma volonté. Et… j'avais tellement soif que je me serais damnée pour un verre d'eau fraîche ! J'étais dans un hôpital, non ? Alors où étaient ces foutus infirmières ?

C'est à ce moment précis, où j'étais partagée entre panique et colère, qu'une employée de l'hôpital vînt enfin à ma rescousse.

« Oh vous êtes réveillée, ma chérie. » commença-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, me gratifiant au passage d'un sourire éclatant. Le '' ma chérie '' ne me plaisait que moyennement, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de lui en faire la remarque. « On commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, vous savez ? Quatre jours et demi que vous êtes là. » Quatre jours ? Vraiment ? Cette jeune-femme devait sûrement se tromper. Je n'avais pas pu rester allongée ici depuis tout ce temps… non ? « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le docteur Hales va bientôt venir vous voir. » Son regard se fît tout d'un coup plus tendre et compatissant, comme si elle avait pitié de moi ; Ce que je comprenais aisément vu mon état actuel. Cependant quelque chose n'allait pas, une étincelle dans ses yeux me mît mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression qu'elle tentait de me cacher quelque chose… Sans trop de succès. Je ne comprenais pas son soudain changement d'humeur, elle qui avait été si radieuse quelques instants plus tôt. Elle s'occupa d'arranger les couvertures et de me donner à boire… chose dont je lui en fus très reconnaissante. Puis elle vérifia mes constantes avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir adjacent d'où je pouvais percevoir de nombreuses conversations inconnues.

Je n'aurais pas été capable de dire à quel moment où durant combien de temps je m'étais assoupie, toujours est-il qu'un homme en blouse blanche me réveilla lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il était grand, le teint halé et les pommettes saillantes ; Plutôt bel homme faisant sans doute la petite quarantaine. Un sourire réconfortant illuminait son visage tandis qu'il se présentait.

- Bonjour je suis le docteur Hales. C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous depuis que vous êtes là, Isabella.

Je tentais vainement de lui répondre mais contre toute attente un son rauque s'échappa de mes lèvres, m'offrant au passage une furieuse rougeur aux joues.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est normal. Vous avez subi de lourdes opérations, et l'une d'elle concernait votre conduit oral. Votre voix reviendra dans quelques temps, ne forcez surtout pas.

J'étais donc muette, ça je le savais déjà, mais ce pour une durée indéterminée. Super… vraiment. Les choses allaient en s'arrangeant apparemment.

- Vous devez sûrement vous sentir un peu bizarre, c'est l'effet des médicaments. Vous avez dormi pendant plusieurs jours, alors ne vous affolez pas si vous êtes un peu assommé.

Il effectua quelques contrôles de routine, enfin ce qui me semblait être de la routine vu que je n'y connaissais absolument rien, avant de poser sur moi un regard inquisiteur qui ne me plaisait pas. Il se massa la nuque plusieurs fois, avant de prendre doucement ma main dans la sienne. Pourquoi toutes ces personnes avaient cette même attitude de pitié à mon égard ? Je n'étais pas en train de mourir enfin ! Quoique…

- Ecoutez… Je sais que vous avez vécu des évènements très douloureux et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler par une infirmière.

Sur ces obscures paroles, il s'en alla pour me laisser seule encore une fois. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, quels « évènements » ? J'essayais alors de me souvenir de ce que je faisais avant d'être ici, dans ce lit étroit, mais c'était le noir total. Des images étranges me venaient en tête, mais aucune n'avait véritablement de sens. Je ne voyais rien, si ce n'est un épais brouillard. Mon corps était tellement engourdi que même penser me fatiguait. Je cédais alors, en sachant pertinemment que je ne gagnerais pas cette bataille contre le sommeil. Lentement mes yeux se fermèrent à nouveau me forçant ainsi à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

*****

Je me réveillais sur ce qui me semblait être la nuit. La lumière de ma chambre était éteinte et plus aucun son ne passait depuis le couloir. Un simple regard par la fenêtre me confirma mon impression en m'offrant le spectacle d'un ciel noir parsemé de petites étincelles. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que je m'étais réveillée dans ce même lit, et je ne l'avais pratiquement pas quitté depuis lors. Les douleurs à divers endroits de mon corps n'avaient fait qu'aller en s'empirant alors que ma voix, elle me faisait toujours terriblement défaut. Ma mémoire aussi, d'ailleurs. Je ne me souvenais de rien, et cela les nombreux policiers qui étaient passé me rendre visite l'avaient bien compris. Ils me posaient des questions qui n'avaient ni queue, ni tête et qui ne servaient qu'à me rendre plus confuse que je ne l'étais déjà. Sur ordre du médecin Hales, on n'avait rien laissé paraître sur les évènements d'avant mon réveil, ce qui rendait donc la venue de la police encore plus bizarre. Apparemment j'étais victime d'une amnésie passagère, probablement dû à un choc terrible. Mais quel choc ? J'avais toujours en mémoire les premiers mots du docteur Hales _« évènements très douloureux »_ qui ne savait pas alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. D'après lui, tout rentrerait très vite dans l'ordre mais il ne savait pas combien de temps exactement. Quand allais-je enfin retrouver la mémoire ? Qu'est-ce qui m'étais arrivé ? Je me posais tellement de questions que c'en devenait vraiment frustrant. Je ne savais en fait qu'une chose : j'étais Bella Swan, vingt-et-un ans. Et rien de plus. Juste un nom, un prénom et un âge, renseignés en fait par le docteur lui-même. Tout le reste de ma vie m'était inconnu.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'amélioration de mon état. Enfin si, je pouvais enfin me lever de mon cocon. Me « lever » était un bien grand mot puisque j'arrivais avec peine au lavabo situé à trois mètres de là, pourtant aidée de mes chères béquilles. Ma jambe n'était pas prête d'être guérie, et j'avais l'impression de ressembler à une momie tant j'étais bandée de la tête au pied… ou presque. J'avais quelques côtes fracturées, trois je crois ; J'avais cinq points de suture sur le haut du front, une cheville en mauvaise état et l'autre jambe dans un plâtre. Autant dire que ce n'était pas demain la veille que j'allais danser la polka. Mes bras étaient toujours reliés à ces horribles perfusions mais je n'étais enfin plus droguée tout le long de la journée par leurs médicaments. On ne m'en donnait que le soir, pour que je dorme relativement bien. « Relativement » puisqu'être agité de crises de panique, crier à plein poumon et faire des dizaines de cauchemars n'entraient pas vraiment dans la définition d'une _bonne nuit de repos_. C'est pourquoi lorsque je m'observais dans le miroir de ma salle de bain, je pouvais discerner de longues traces violettes sous mes yeux, signe de ma fatigue évidente. Pourtant, je ne faisais que ça dormir, à un tel point que mes journées et mes nuits en étaient parfois inversées.

Enfin, pour l'instant j'étais bien éveillée… et je n'avais strictement rien à faire, à part peut-être imaginer des figures compliqués dans les enchevêtrements du plafond immaculé, comme on le faisait parfois en regardant les nuages. Comme _je_ l'avais fait ? Aucune idée. J'étais plus que fatiguée de rester cloîtrer dans cette chambre mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, c'était contre-indiquer par ce cher docteur-bien trop mignon-Hales. Et bien trop vieux aussi, bien évidemment. Quoique… J'étais majeure et vaccinée, enfin je crois, et lui aussi, alors qui sait ? J'allais peut-être avoir droit à un traitement de faveur ou à une visite à domicile ? Ca n'aurait pas été pour me déplaire!

J'en étais là dans mes délires lorsqu'un homme débarqua à une grande vitesse dans la pièce, faisant au passage un bruit effroyable qui était sûrement proscrit en ces murs. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que le docteur, c'est-à-dire trente-cinq ou quarante ans. Il était aussi grand, avec des cheveux bruns et portait un uniforme de shérif. Sa carrure était élancée et fière, j'avais une curieuse impression de bienveillance rien qu'à sa présence. Son entrée si ostentatoire détonna vivement avec l'attitude qu'il avait adoptée en se postant face à moi. Il était en retrait, se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, un pied à l'intérieur, un autre en dehors. Il ne savait visiblement pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il leva les yeux et c'est alors que j'ai vu son visage… baigné de larmes. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme, pourtant rien qu'à la vue de sa détresse, mon souffle se coupa. Il avait l'air très fatigué ou très anxieux, peut-être les deux à la fois. De longues suites de petites perles étincelantes couraient le long de ses joues, et en croisant mon regard, celles-ci repartirent de plus belle. Il se jeta alors sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, tandis que son corps se soulevait au rythme de ses sanglots.

- Bella… oh… ma Bella… 'suis désolé… si désolé… dans les montagnes… au courant qu'hier… oh mon dieu… Bella… pardonne-moi…

Ses paroles n'étaient plus que des bribes d'informations, saccadées par ses pleurs et apparemment il me connaissait très bien. Mais moi, non. J'ignorais tout de l'homme qui m'étreignait à l'instant et qui baignait mes draps de ses larmes. J'essayais d'attraper au vol les maigres renseignements qu'il pouvait me donner et entendît alors trois prénoms qui me glaça le sang.

- Oh… Judy… Peter… et la petite Celya… Oh c'est affreux… une tragédie… mon dieu… et toi… saine et sauve… suis désolé… horrible… si seulement...

Ses paroles se perdirent en moi, tandis que j'assimilais difficilement ce qu'il venait de dire et que j'y ajoutais mes souvenirs trop longtemps enfouis. C'est alors que mon cœur se déchira, puis se recomposa pour mieux se déchirer encore et encore, et cela à l'infini. Mon souffle s'arrêta et ma poitrine allait exploser. Une douleur fulgurante emplit chaque partie de mon être. Chaque cellule de chaque centimètres de mon corps m'incendiait littéralement. Je revoyais les images de cette fameuse scène grotesque et impensable. Je croyais mourir encore et encore.

Ce monstre. Ma famille. Mon père, ma mère, ma sœur. Le sang. Encore le sang. _Leur_ sang. Partout.

Horreur. Abomination. Epouvante.

C'est alors que je tombais dans une chute sans fin, dans un lac de tristesse sans fond. Je réalisais ce qui s'était passé réellement et je me détestais d'être là pour en témoigner.

Quand Charlie me relâcha de son étreinte et je ne perçu même pas qu'un autre homme était entré dans la pièce.

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je sais que vous attendiez la scène de leur rencontre mais je pense que ce chapitre était essentiel. A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

*****

**Chapitre 3**

*****

_(POV Bella)_

_La fenêtre était ouverte. Nous étions au quinzième étage et ces savants architectes n'avaient même pas prévu une glissière de sécurité, juste au cas où… Tant mieux pour moi. En contrebas, je pouvais distinguer des dizaines de petits points noirs bougeant en rythme, des personnes vivant leurs vies inconsciemment des horreurs qui peuvent se produire autour d'elles. Mon inconscience à moi, mon innocence était à jamais brisée et c'est pour cela que cette fenêtre m'appelait tellement. La brise vînt fendre mon visage comme pour me rappeler à la dure réalité de mon geste. Je devais sauter. C'était irrémédiable. Je ne pouvais pas me défiler. Mon destin était là, en bas de cet immeuble, sur le bitume. Je_ _leurs__ devais de sauter. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus vivre dans cet état. Pas comme ça. Pas avec ses souvenirs. Pas sans eux. C'était juste impossible. Je me penchais un peu plus, et le vide hurla mon prénom en une longue complainte, m'appelant encore et toujours à venir m'apaiser dans ses bras. Comment la Mort pouvait-elle sembler si attirante ?_

La veille…

Il s'appelait Edward… mais peu m'importait.

J'avais perdu mes raisons de vivre et à ce moment, alors que je réalisais tout le mal qu'ils avaient endurés, alors qu'un flot incessant de larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, alors que je ne pouvais même plus dire un mot à cause d'une gorge nouée de douleur, il aurait bien pu s'appeler Robin des bois que ça ne m'aurait rien fait.

_Ils_ n'étaient plus là, plus de ce monde. C'était fini. Mon corps semblait s'être perdu je ne sais où en même temps que mon cœur se déchirait pour de bon. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, mon esprit ne contrôlait plus rien. J'étais comme figée, incapable de réaliser ce qui c'était vraiment passé. Je ne pouvais plus même respirer. Mon cerveau criait toute la douleur que mes lèvres ne laissaient pas passer. Je pleurais, et chaque larme qui se déversait sur mon visage, était une blessure de plus. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir m'arrêter, même si je l'aurais voulu. J'étais comme dans une bulle de chagrin, inconsciente de ce qui m'entourait. Je ne me souvenais même pas des derniers mots que je leurs avait dit à chacun, et j'étais bien incapable de dire quand j'avais vu pour la dernière fois mon père, avant ce… avant que ça n'arrive. Je n'avais même pas pu les protéger ou au moins leurs dire au revoir. Tout c'était passé si vite. Trop vite. Je n'avais rien compris, avant la fin.

Maintenant, j'étais brisée en milles morceaux et cela personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Tandis que l'oncle Charlie se relevait, j'avais senti le jeune-homme s'approcher. Sans un mot ou une explication, il s'était assit à mes côtés et depuis, il me berçait tendrement au creux de ses bras. Je ne connaissais rien de lui et pourtant sa présence m'apaisait... juste un peu. Juste le minimum pour que je ne me tranche pas les veines sur le champ et pour que je ne devienne pas folle de tristesse. Ce dont j'étais très proche. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi. Pourquoi _eux _et pas moi ? Pour quelle raison ce monstre était-il entré dans nos vies ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais encore vivante ? Pourquoi ce drame nous était arrivé à nous ? Ce n'était pas juste… non, rien de tout cela n'était juste. Avant j'avais une vie, un bonheur à toute épreuve, une famille digne d'une série télé et en un instant, je n'avais plus rien. On m'avait tout pris.

J'avais la désagréable impression qu'ils allaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Je pouvais facilement imaginer leur réaction à chacun en me trouvant enrubannée de la tête aux pieds avec autant de blessures. Ma mère, bien sûr, me serrerait dans ses bras chaleureusement en me posant mille questions sur mon état de santé. Mon père se contenterait d'un sourire embarrassé et me sortirait une blague vaseuse pour me remonter le moral. Mon agaçante petite sœur, quant à elle, profiterait de l'occasion pour mettre le chahut partout. Je pouvais les voir autour de moi, parlant fort et tournant comme des lions en cage dans la petite pièce. Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'ils me diraient, ce qu'ils feraient dans les moindres gestes. Je pouvais même entendre leurs pas. Je connaissais par cœur leurs façons de marcher, à chacun. Leurs odeurs, leurs visages, le son de leurs voix, les gestes propres à chacun… je me rappelais tout. Je les attendais encore et toujours. Mais ils ne venaient pas. Jamais. J'avais beau lancer des regards désespérés en direction du couloir, mais rien.

Sentant que je me débattais, Edward resserra son étreinte autour de mon corps, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Sentir cette présence autour de moi me faisait tellement de bien. Trop de bien justement. Je ne méritais pas de me sentir dans un tel état. Je voulais qu'il me laisse mais je n'avais pas la force de l'éloigner. J'avais peur de me briser pour de bon s'il me lâchait.

*****

Sans comprendre comment, j'avais dû m'endormir au bout d'un moment. La petite pièce était maintenant éclairée par de timides rayons de soleil. Nous devions être le matin. Je ne me rappelais même pas comment j'avais fait pour me coucher et pour me mettre sous les couvertures. Je ne me souvenais de rien, si ce n'est cette douleur. Cette horrible douleur transperçant mon buste en des milliers de points. Un bruit me ramena sur Terre : Charlie ronflait bruyamment dans un coin de la pièce, étroitement couvert de sa veste d'officier. Ses bottes étaient encore pleines de terre… il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se changer. Il avait fait le chemin depuis Forks et rouler toute la journée pour venir me retrouver. Soudain, je me repassais les évènements de la veille. Un homme avait débarqué au moment où mon oncle de shérif m'apprenait tout ce qui c'était passé. Edward. Où était-il maintenant ? Qui était-il ? Pourquoi était –il venu ici ? Peut-être avais-je rêvé…

Charlie s'agita dans son sommeil et sans que je sache pourquoi je me levais maladroitement pour aller réajuster sa couverture de fortune. Un coup d'œil à sa montre m'indiqua qu'il était à peine six heures du matin. Sans mes béquilles pour me supporter, je claudiquais lourdement pour m'asseoir à la fenêtre fermée. Le ciel était encore chargé de nuages gris par lesquels émergeaient de pauvres lueurs matinales. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien, mais mon cerveau en avait décidé autrement. Je me repassais en boucle les images de cette fameuse soirée. J'entendais de nouveau leurs cris. Je revoyais le visage de ce monstre comme s'il avait été là. Et c'est tout naturellement que les larmes retrouvèrent leurs places sur mes joues meurtries.

C'est à cet instant que je sentis une main glacée se poser sur mon épaule. C'était lui, le jeune-homme de la veille. Son regard était… brillant, d'une lueur doré que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant.

*****

_(POV Edward)_

Elle était endormie au creux de mes bras. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps j'étais installé là. Son odeur m'enivrait, m'étourdissait. J'ignorais ce que je faisais ici, sur son lit à la serrer contre moi. Je ne la connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Je l'avais juste entendu pleurer et hurler de douleur. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Son appel avait été pour moi comme le chant d'une sirène ; à la seule différence qu'au lieu de me rendre fou de désir, cet appel là m'avait brisé le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer de pleurer, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état déplorable. L'intonation si déchirante de sa voix me transperçait de toutes parts et je pouvais encore l'entendre crier dans ma tête.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, je ne l'avais même pas vu bouger les lèvres. Pas une seule fois en plusieurs heures, elle n'avait ouvert la bouche et pourtant elle n'avait cessé de crier sa peine. Je l'avais entendu hurler de toutes ses forces pour finalement sangloter doucement, avant de tomber de fatigue. Elle n'avait pas été silencieuse plus d'une seconde. Comment se faisait-il que je pouvais entendre clairement chaque note de sa voix si mélodieuse, alors qu'elle n'ouvrait même pas la bouche ? J'étais vraiment cinglé parfois, peut-être même bon à interner. Le comble c'était que les symptômes de cette étrange pathologie s'étaient révélés dans le lieu censé soigner toutes les maladies. Pff… foutaise, oui ! Je détestais vraiment les hôpitaux. J'avais sans doute imaginé tout ça. Son parfum, son corps si prés du mien, ses cheveux caressant mon torse… tout ça m'avait sans doute tourné un peu trop la tête et j'avais perdu le sens des réalités.

Me ramenant à la réalité, l'officier présent dans la pièce depuis le début se leva de son fauteuil inconfortable. Il devait sûrement être de la famille ou un proche sans doute.

« Vous devriez sans doute aller dormir un peu, ça fait plus de cinq heures que vous êtes assis là. » Ce qui était bien évidemment inutile et tout à fait impossible pour moi. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien dans mon existence. J'avais l'impression d'être là où je devais, d'avoir trouvé ma place, installé aux côtés de cette jeune-fille. Rien ne pouvait être mieux que ça. Mais rester dans la même position pendant autant de temps semblerait tôt ou tard louche. A contre cœur, je me levais donc et mon sentiment ne passa pas inaperçu puisque l'homme me fixa longtemps.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense qu'elle va roupiller jusqu'à demain matin. » Il avait raison pour l'instant elle dormait comme une pierre. Même si je n'avais pas envie de laisser cette inconnue, je me résolu à sortir de la chambre. Après tout, j'avais besoin de chasser.

Arrivant aux portes du bâtiment, mon portable vibra. Je pris l'objet dans ma poche arrière, et sans même prendre le temps d'identifier mon interlocuteur, je le collais à mon oreille.

« Allo ? » Dis-je d'une voix monotone qui ne cachait en rien mon désir de ne parler à personne en cet instant.

« E-dou-ard » Fran, la très chère secrétaire du bureau. Mince… le rapport ! « Mais enfin où êtes vous ? Il est presque dix-neuf heures et Peterson veut votre exposé sur l'affaire Swan. Ça doit ab-so-lu-ment paraître dans le journal de demain ! »

« Je… je sort à l'instant de l'hôpital. J'arrive, je serais là dans dix minutes. »

J'étais censé rapporter deux pages minimum au sujet de cette affaire de crime, mais je n'avais rien. Pas même le commencement d'une info de qualité. Rien, si ce n'est une page blanche… ou plutôt deux. Et je devais le rendre dans exactement huit minutes maintenant. Aux grands problèmes, les grands moyens ! Cet incompétent de Peterson n'aura qu'à se contenter d'une suite de renseignements mineurs et de quelques bricoles inventées avec génie. Sans aucune gêne, je remis ensuite le document avant de rejoindre mon appartement.

J'habitais à l'ouest de la ville, dans un immeuble jouxtant le port de Puget Sound. Loin du luxe de la villa familiale, cet endroit me correspondait parfaitement. Simple, épuré, sobre... avec du style. Par les grandes baies vitrées, je pouvais voir les ferry-boats évoluer le long de l'eau, devenue maintenant aussi sombre que la nuit. La nuit était sans étoiles, comme mon moral à cet instant. Toutes mes pensées convergeaient vers une seule et même personne : cette fille. Comment allait-elle maintenant ? Elle devait sûrement toujours dormir… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à ses proches, mais alors pourquoi c'était elle et pas eux qui était étendu sur ce lit ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéressais autant à elle ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais une chose était sûre : je devais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

*****

Après avoir passé la nuit à traquer des proies quasi-inexistantes, je me retrouvais encore une fois sur le pas de la porte de cette fameuse chambre immaculée. Elle était là, assise prés de la fenêtre, les bras entourant ses jambes et me cachant une partie de son visage. Son regard était perdu au loin et ses joues étaient toujours baignées de larmes. Elle souffrait toujours, je pouvais l'entendre se poser milles questions. Elle ne se rendît compte de ma présence que lorsque je posais ma main sur son bras. Elle sursauta au contact probablement gelé de ma peau et m'offrît un maigre sourire, vite mué en une vulgaire grimace. Les timides rayons du soleil offraient à sa chevelure des tons ambrés, s'accordant à merveille avec ses yeux chocolats, la rendant purement chimérique. Tant de beauté ne pouvait pas être rassemblée en une seule personne. Je restais un instant figé dans la contemplation de ses traits mais son regard interrogateur me ramena vite sur Terre.

« Tu es bien matinale, tu devrais te recoucher »

Apparemment, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle restait obstinément dans la même position. Je décidais donc de m'asseoir face à elle. Elle leva alors son visage vers moi et je pus distinctement l'entendre se questionner su ce que je faisais là… sans qu'aucun son ne passe la barrière de ses lèvres encore une fois.

« Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais… »

Ma réponse à sa question non-formulée n'eut pour effet que de la troubler un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qui me prenais enfin ? Je n'avais jamais entendu la voix de cette fille et pourtant, je savais tout ce qu'elle se disait. Bizarre. Je décidais de changer de sujet.

« Comment tu t'appelle au fait ? Moi, c'est Edward Cullen tu t'en souviens ? Je te l'ais dit hier soir. »

Comme à son habitude, aucun son ne sortît de sa bouche. Elle s'interrogeait toujours sur moi, sur sa famille, sur ce qu'elle faisait là et… sur mes yeux ? Je devenais vraiment fou.

Je pris alors la tablette accrochée à son lit d'hôpital, résumant son dossier médical.

« Isabella Swan, c'est bien ça ? » Non. Bella, elle préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella. Swan... ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose... Mais enfin comment pouvais-je connaître tous ces détails à son sujet ? Peut-être que… Mais c'était impossible.

Les pouvoirs de certains vampires s'affirmaient dès leur transformation, pas des siècles après. Et pourtant… Carlisle m'en avait parlé une fois, me disant que chez certains vampires il fallait trouver le facteur déclencheur pour que le don se révèle enfin. Mais pas après une si longue attente, cela faisait presque cent ans que j'étais vampire et je n'avais jamais eu aucun pouvoir, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette fille ? Parce qu'apparemment je pouvais entendre ses pensées à elle, à elle seule.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse sérieusement à ce problème. Si Carlisle avait été là, il m'aurait été d'un grand secours, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Et je ne pouvais pas le contacter.

Je décidais donc de me lever pour m'aérer et pour éclaircir mes idées. Mais je ne voulais pas la quitter encore. Elle était si fragile, si désarmée face à tout ce qu'il lui tombait dessus. Et puis, j'avais presque l'impression de lui faire du bien… alors je ne pouvais pas m'en aller tout de suite.

« Je reviens, je vais te chercher un café au bout du couloir. »

Je la laissais donc un moment. Un café… ? Je ne savais même pas s'il elle avait le droit d'en boire un dans son état. Mais peu importe, il fallait que je réfléchisse un instant. Arrivé à la machine, je pouvais l'entendre toujours, ses pensées passant anarchiquement d'un sujet à un autre mais tournant toujours autour de ce même propos douloureux. Il fallait absolument que je remédie à tout cela…

J'appuyais frénétiquement sur le bouton de la machine à café, et attendais patiemment qu'elle daigne me donner ma commande.

J'étais à peine conscient des choses qui se passaient autour de moi, ma tête étant resté connectée avec Bella.

Elle était triste, tellement triste… et en une fraction de seconde, tout changea. Je me retournais rapidement et entrais à une vitesse bien plus qu'humaine dans la petite pièce. Elle était là, sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prête à se jeter dans le vide.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

*****

**Chapitre 4**

*****

Mon cerveau n'était plus connecté à la réalité depuis quelques minutes déjà. L'absurdité de la chose m'avait laissé interdit et je ne pouvais même plus bouger. J'étais figé par la stupeur, immobile comme seule notre race sait l'être.

Mes pensées s'étaient égarées comme toujours vers Bella, mais cette fois-ci j'aurais préféré ne pas penser à elle. J'avais le journal datant de quelques jours entre les mains et comme par hasard, le drame était en première page. La réalité des faits m'était alors apparue et j'étais encore sous le choc.

Comment n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement entre ces deux évènements ? Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de _ça_ ?

Je n'étais pourtant pas si stupide. Comment une information aussi cruciale avait-elle bien pu m'échapper ?

L'article sur la famille assassinée quelques jours plus tôt était particulièrement édifiant et, si c'était possible, m'aurait donné des frissons. Je devais l'avouer même sans mes infos, Ned le journaliste, avait fait du très bon boulot. J'avais parcouru le texte sans grande conviction au début, dans l'espoir de tuer le temps en attendant de pouvoir aller la retrouver. Et c'est là, au détour d'une ligne que son nom de famille m'avait sauté à la figure : _Swan_.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi tout ça me disait quelque chose. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Bella et la jeune fille qui avait survécu au drame était une seule et même personne. J'avais été chargé de l'affaire et je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait été mêlée à tout ça ! Elle en était la pièce essentielle ! Quel idiot…

Je ne la quittais pratiquement plus depuis 'l'incident' survenu quelques jours plus tôt. Depuis qu'elle avait essayé de sauter, j'avais trop peur qu'elle recommence pour oser la laisser seule. Je ne m'autorisais à prendre l'air que quand Charlie prenait le relais. Je connaissais son état d'esprit. Je savais qu'elle regrettait cette tentative, mais je savais aussi qu'elle souffrait le martyr et qu'elle était plus que fragile en ce moment. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris son geste. Désormais tout était plus clair, tout prenait un sens. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Bella avait vécu des évènements aussi traumatisants. Plus que jamais, je devais être auprès d'elle.

Ce que j'avouais moins, c'était qu'il m'était physiquement douloureux de m'éloigner de Bella. Une souffrance inconnue me parcourait à chaque fois que je devais passer la porte pour m'en aller. J'en ignorais la cause mais le seul remède en ma possession était la jeune-fille. Je voulais la toucher, la sentir près de moi. Je ne pouvais pratiquement plus m'éloigner d'elle. Elle était devenue ma drogue à moi. Je ne savais même plus si je la rejoignais pour combler ce manque en moi ou si c'était pour conserver l'illusion de vouloir la protéger.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son réveil, pas même à son oncle. Selon les médecins, elle était encore sous le choc des évènements. Ce que je comprenais parfaitement maintenant. J'avais accès à ses pensés mais je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'entendre sa voix. Ses images mentales étaient étonnamment parlantes. J'avais compris qu'elle avait perdu sa famille mais je sous-estimais encore l'étendue des dégâts.

Bella était détruite et elle n'avait aucun moyen de se reconstruire, aucun autre que de se tuer.

Je relus une seconde, puis une troisième fois le papier et je n'en revenais toujours pas. Tous ces faits m'apparaissaient sous un jour nouveau maintenant que je connaissais les victimes. Plus graves, plus noirs, plus cruels. La violence des mots me frappa de plein fouet tandis que j'y associais les images de Bella.

_« Des murs maculés de sang, des blessures fatales, un drame familial, aucune empreinte, une seule survivante, trois corps méconnaissables, une vie saccagée, une horreur sans précédent, le meurtrier toujours dans la nature… »_

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle ne cessait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, pourquoi elle était brisée à ce point. Qui ne l'aurait pas été dans de telles conditions ?

Ce que je comprenais aussi c'est que je devais l'aider et la protéger à tout prix. L'évidence me submergea aussi vivement qu'auparavant. J'étais là pour cette raison : réparer le cœur de Bella, lui redonner goût à la vie, recoller les morceaux de son existence brisée. J'avais enfin un but dans mon existence morne.

J'étais là pour soigner Bella.

*******

J'y retournais une nouvelle fois. Mon enfer et mon paradis en même temps. J'étais tellement concentré et subjugué par Bella que mon horreur de l'hôpital m'était _presque _passé. Mais ce n'était pas gagné, j'avais toujours peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler face à la profusion que contenait cet établissement. Mais pour le moment, ça allait. Je faisais en sorte que ça aille… et puis j'avais autre chose en tête. Bella. Toujours.

Je passais dans le hall d'accueil et l'employée m'adressa un sourire fulgurant, tout en jouant de son épaisse chevelure. Je ne comprenais pas cet engouement qu'avaient les humains envers les gens de mon espèce. Toute cette attirance faisait parti de l'attirail du meurtrier, mais même après un siècle d'existence, je ne m'y étais pas habitué.

J'arrivais enfin là où je devais. Sa chambre. J'entrais comme à mon habitude. Charlie était dans un coin de la pièce un livre à la main et elle était là, près de cette même fenêtre, fermée cette fois. Elle me sourit timidement et aussitôt ses pensées m'assaillirent. Elle pensait… à mes yeux ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Des images sans liens entre elles tournaient dans son esprit. Un grand chêne, ses parents, un piano, une vieille photo en noir et blanc… Mais la couleur doré de mes iris lui revenait sans cesse, même lorsqu'elle détourna le regard. Bizarre.

- Bonjour, ça va bien ?

Je lui décochais mon plus beau sourire, qu'elle ne vît pas puisqu'elle avait baissé la tête. J'adressais ensuite un signe de tête à Charlie. Je n'entendais plus son affreuse douleur, juste un sanglot refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même. Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'en éprouver du soulagement. Elle allait mieux. Elle_ semblait_ aller mieux mais quelque chose me dérangeait. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais tout cela semblait trop bien. Son sourire, ses pensées, son attitude si neutre…

Peut-être que c'était simplement moi qui était trop paranoïaque.

Charlie se releva au moment où je m'asseyais face à elle, prêt à lui faire la discussion, comme chaque jour. Au fil des jours, j'avais toujours des choses à lui dire, ce qui était bizarre me connaissant. La plupart du temps, je n'étais pas très enclin à parler de moi-même. Mais Bella, même sans s'en rendre compte, me changeait. Elle faisait fuir tous mes démons, juste par sa présence. J'étais plus heureux, plus bavard, plus optimiste. Et elle ne réalisait même pas son influence sur moi.

- Edward, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Charlie ne m'avait jamais adressé plus de quelques mots, et je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait à me dire de si important. Il m'indiqua d'un signe de tête le couloir et je l'y suivis sans protester. Il avança de quelques pas, puis se retourna pour me faire face.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, surtout après que tu ais empêché Bella de… enfin…mais je ne sais pas qui tu es pour elle. Je n'ais pas été très présent dans la vie de ma nièce avant ça, mais enfin… je veux la protéger… donc…

- Je suis juste un ami.

Que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre ? Que je l'avais entendu hurler… _dans ma tête_ ? Il m'aurait pris de suite pour un fou et ne m'aurait plus laissé l'approcher à moins de cinquante mètres.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Il se passa plusieurs fois la main sur la nuque, avant de continuer.

- Ecoute, il y a les funérailles demain à 15h à la chapelle Saint-Georges ; Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois là, pour Bella. Je suis persuadé qu'elle aussi le souhaite même si…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Bella était encore sous le choc des évènements. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, et Charlie ne pouvait que deviner ce qui lui ferait ou non plaisir.

- J 'y serais, bien sûr.

Il parût soulagé. Quelques rides qui s'étaient formé sur son front se dissipèrent aussitôt et il souffla un grand coup.

- Bon, je vais me prendre un café. Après je rentre prendre une douche. Tu peux…

- Pas de problèmes, je veillerais sur elle pendant votre absence.

J'entrais alors dans la chambre pour voir que Bella s'était endormie. J'allais passer ma journée à ses côtés, à prendre soin d'elle et rien ne me faisait plus plaisir.

*******

J'étais donc face à mon miroir, portant un costume que j'avais pratiquement oublié. Du noir, la couleur adéquate pour cette situation. J'allais bientôt rejoindre Bella à l'église et la pensée de ma venue dans ce lieu sacré fît naître une ébauche de sourire sur mes lèvres. A une époque, on m'aurait volontiers sacrifié sur un bûcher pour avoir oser approcher à des kilomètres d'un quelconque édifice religieux. La présence d'un vampire dans ce genre de lieu était sûrement une scène digne d'un film d'horreur mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule à ce moment précis. Elle allait saluer une dernière fois ces personnes que je n'aurais la chance de connaître que par ses souvenirs, et je lui devais d'être présent. Je regardais une dernière fois mon reflet et entreprît d'attacher rapidement les pans de ma cravate pour en faire un nœud correct.

Je sortis alors en trombe de l'appartement, sans prendre le temps de me coiffer. Les funérailles se passaient en dehors de la ville et j'allais être en retard. Quelle ironie pour un vampire ! Les pneus de ma voiture crissèrent sur l'asphalte tandis que je m'insérais le plus rapidement possible dans la circulation.

En chemin mes pensées s'égarèrent comme toujours sur la fille. Je m'étais préparé à subir une nouvelle fois l'assaut de ses pensées. Le jour des funérailles de sa famille sa peine allait être immense… encore plus que d'habitude. Il fallait que je sois prêt à ne rien laisser transparaître. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de cette première fois où je l'avais entendu hurler à l'hôpital : Je m'étais pratiquement écrouler sous le poids de son chagrin.

Cette fois je devais rester impassible pour la soutenir de mon mieux. Elle allait leur dire adieu et je ne devais pas troubler encore plus ce moment difficile. En fait, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais réagir.

Je n'avais jamais perdu un seul être, je ne savais pas quels gestes adopter dans ces cas-là. La plupart du temps, les monstres de mon espèce engendraient la mort, ils ne la pleuraient pas. Et je ne dérogeais pas à la règle. Mais aujourd'hui j'aurais voulu pouvoir pleurer si cela signifiait soulager la douleur de Bella.

J'arrivais enfin à la cathédrale par une petite route balisée. Le bâtiment était perdu en pleine campagne et on ne distinguait absolument rien à des kilomètres à la ronde si ce n'est les silhouettes de la ville au loin. L'endroit me rappelait bizarrement encore une fois un vieux film d'horreur. Une soudaine brise se mît à souffler en entamant un chant malsain qui, si c'était possible, m'aurait fait glacer le sang. Je levais alors les yeux pour découvrir de gros nuages menaçants, cachant les derniers rayons du soleil. S'élevant à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de ma tête, je distinguais un vieux clocher et quelques sombres oiseaux entourant ce dernier. La pierre vieillie de l'édifice était recouverte de lierre de par et d'autres des ouvertures. A droite, deux grands chênes probablement aussi vieux que moi bougeaient lentement au rythme du vent, tout en projetant leurs ombres dansantes sur les façades grises.

La scène aurait pu paraître belle, s'il n'y avait pas eu toute cette ambiance sinistre.

Je me dépêchais d'entrer et alla directement au premier rang pour prendre ma place. Le lieu était rempli de personnes qui m'étaient toutes inconnues. Je ne reconnaissais aucune de leurs odeurs. Seulement une attira mon attention : Bella. Doucement, je m'assis et lui pris la main. Elle ne leva pas les yeux, mais ne refusa pas mon geste. Au contraire, elle serra ma main dans la sienne.

Elle avait les yeux rougis et les traits tirés. Elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de fatigue. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas dormie correctement ? Elle avait l'air d'avoir tout le poids du monde sur les épaules… mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Dés l'instant où je m'étais approché d'elle, je n'avais cessé de la regarder. Je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux plus d'une seconde et son parfum m'envoûtât comme toujours. J'en aurais presque oublié où j'étais. Mais une larme roula sur sa joue et me ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Charlie se leva alors. Il n'était pas en meilleur état que sa nièce. Un vieux mouchoir rapiécé dans une main, une feuille de papier dans l'autre, il s'avançait vers l'autel d'un pas mal assuré. Il commença alors son discours et la poigne de Bella se renforçât.

A mesure que les personnes défilaient pour témoigner un dernier hommage à la défunte famille Swan, un flot incessant de larmes s'était formé sur les joues de la jeune-fille. J'avais imaginé la scène avec les cris de Bella assaillant mes pensées, mais je n'entendais rien. Ses pensées n'avaient jamais été si silencieuses auparavant. A cet instant, je ne percevais qu'une longue complainte, pas de hurlement de douleur. Juste un profond soupir qui me rappelait étrangement le chant d'un cygne. Si triste et pourtant si digne.

La cérémonie terminée, nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le cimetière, à l'arrière de l'antique bâtiment. Les tombes se trouvaient en haut d'une petite colline, et la suite de pierres blanches se dressait à l'horizon comme une barrière d'avertissement. Nous avancions tous en rang serrés le long d'un sentier de pierres pavées, et comme pour faire écho à tristesse de chacun, la pluie se mît à tomber à verse. Aussitôt je sortis mon parapluie et m'empressait de protéger Bella… comme à chaque fois. Mais Charlie me précéda et lui prît délicatement le bras pour la conduire. Je me tenais à sa droite mais je mourrais littéralement d'envie de la sentir contre moi. J'avais l'absurde impression que si je pouvais la serrer au creux mes bras, je pourrais la soulager et faire partir toute cette peine. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de prouver ma théorie…

La pluie avait complètement bousillé mon costume et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux. Même dans sa tristesse, elle illuminait cet endroit sinistre. Ses cheveux bruns ruisselaient doucement sur ses épaules et ses grands yeux chocolats semblaient plus alertes que jamais. Pourtant, elle ne cessait de fixer le sol. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à destination qu'elle releva les yeux vers eux : son père, sa mère et sa sœur. Sa famille. Son cœur et son âme.

Le prête fît son serment. Les uns après les autres, les invités, entassés sous un flot de parapluies, proclamèrent alors un dernier adieu. Bella ne bougea pas d'un millimètre durant toute la cérémonie, restant étroitement lié au bras que Charlie avait mis sur ses épaules. Lorsque tous furent partis, il ne restait plus que le sheriff, Bella et moi.

- Viens, il est temps de s'en aller.

Charlie. Il avait parlé d'une voix forte, qui trahissait pourtant son émotion. Elle leva un regard accusateur et brillant de larmes vers lui. Puis elle se détacha de son étreinte, s'avançant doucement vers les trois corps.

Pour la première fois, j'entendis alors le son de sa voix.

- Je veux rester seule.

Le plus beau son qu'il m'eut jamais été donné d'entendre.

Son oncle fût aussi étonné que moi. Il resta un moment interdit avant de se reprendre et de s'en aller. Bella se retourna vers les cercueils posés à la suite les uns des autres et sans un mot elle s'assit à leurs côtés, les caressant doucement de la main. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ma présence, j'allais m'avancer vers elle mais me ressaisit au dernier instant. Je devais la laisser seule… du moins pour le moment.


	5. Chapter 5

*****

**Chapitre 5**

*****

L'absence.

C'était le plus dur à supporter. L'absence de paroles, de contacts, d'odeurs et de sensations. Tout ce mélange qui faisait qu'ils étaient eux. La façon dont ils bougeaient, les attitudes propres à chacun, la symbiose qui nous unissait tous. Tout cela me manquait.

Je réalisais maintenant combien l'équilibre dans lequel on peut vivre est fragile. C'est étrange comme la vie peut être remplie de coup bas qu'elle vous envoi en pleine face à la première occasion. C'est quand on a perdu le bonheur qu'on se rend compte qu'il était là, à notre portée. Ma vie, à moi, n'avait plus tenue qu'à un fils de nombreuses fois ces dernières semaines. Mais j'étais toujours présente pour en témoigner. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Ils avaient laissé un vide énorme et je ne savais pas comment le combler. A vrai dire, je n'essayais même pas.

Je ne pouvais même plus dire leurs prénoms à haute voie. Le dire aurait rendu réelle leur absence.

Ils n'étaient plus là et ils ne le seraient plus jamais. J'arrivais enfin à concevoir cette idée, pas à l'accepter. Jamais je ne pourrais l'accepter et encore moins la comprendre. Car ce n'était pas juste. Rien de tout ce qui nous était arrivé n'était juste ou correct. Le destin nous avait joué un tour horrible que nous ne méritions pas.

Mais moi, j'étais là. Brisée en mille morceaux. Mais là quand même.

Cela faisait trois semaines que j'étais enfermée dans ce cauchemar et je commençais à peine à reprendre pieds. On m'avait mise en thérapie avec un psychothérapeute que je voyais tous les jours, encore et encore. Cet homme était plus dérangé que moi ou même la plupart de ses patients. Son allure, avec son ventre proéminent, sa moustache de trois mètres de long et ses joues rosies, me faisait vaguement pensé à « un monsieur loyal », celui du cirque.

Burlesque, ridicule… inutile.

Pas du tout l'image que l'on devait se faire d'un haut cadre de la médecine. Son attitude pourtant si affable, son ton doucereux… tout me repoussait. Comment dans ce cas aurais-je pu parler avec lui de tout ce qui m'était arrivé ? Je me bornais alors dans mon silence.

L'heure habituelle se passait toujours de la même façon. Les seuls mots qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient le strict minimum. _Oui, non, bonjour, au revoir_. Mes parents m'avaient appris à être polie. Je leur devais bien cela. Le docteur essayait par tous les moyens de briser mon mutisme. Sans grande réussite. Cet homme devait m'aider à surmonter mes peurs et à affronter mes problèmes. Sans grands résultats, non plus.

Il était bardé de diplômes, si on en jugeait ses murs ornés de dizaines de cadres dorés. Mais je doutais franchement de ses compétences.

Ou peut-être que c'était simplement moi le problème.

Il n'empêche que la vision des murs décrépis de son bureau, détonnant d'ailleurs étrangement avec le reste de l'hôpital, me donnait la nausée. Sa veste en tweed et l'odeur de chou de Bruxelles qu'il laissait dans son sillage me soulevait le cœur. Rien qu'à la pensée de mes visites quotidiennes dans ce lieu, j'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou à toute vitesse.

Selon lui, je _devais_ parler. Il en allait de ma guérison.

A quoi bon ? Surtout quand la personne en face ne vous inspire qu'indifférence et dédain. Je me fichais bien de ma guérison et de mon état. Je n'en n'avais rien à faire de ce docteur et de ses prescriptions plus que douteuses. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Même pas cette douleur sourde qui me tailladait le cœur un peu plus chaque seconde.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'ouvrir et à parler, en tout cas pas à lui et pas maintenant.

Je voulais juste oublier. Passer à autre chose et ne pas me souvenir de cette nuit macabre. Je voulais faire le deuil de ma famille et ne garder en mémoire que les bons moments. Pas les autres. Surtout pas. J'avais, chaque jour et chaque nuit, mon compte d'images d'épouvantes et de flash bien trop réels. Alors quand cela m'était possible, je voulais juste ne plus y penser.

Je n'avais pas besoin de thérapie. Pas plus que de la surveillance constante qu'on m'imposait.

J'en avais assez d'être traitée comme une poupée de porcelaine qu'il fallait veiller et protéger à chaque seconde. Oui, j'avais perdu ma famille. Oui, j'étais triste. Et en fin, Oui, j'avais essayé de mettre fin à mes jours.

Mais rien de tout cela ne justifiait que je sois sous surveillance constante… quoique.

Je ne supportais plus le comportement de mère poule de Charlie… ou même celui d'Edward. J'étais consciente que tout cela, ils le faisaient pour moi. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, je suffoquais entre ces quatre murs obstinément blafards et leurs yeux qui surveillaient que je sois toujours en vie. Je ne pouvais plus respirer, comme si le blanc virginal m'entourant me serrait la gorge petit à petit.

J'étouffais tellement que parfois l'idée de recommencer me venait à l'esprit ; Même si les sueurs froides me prenaient à chaque fois que j'y repensais.

Je l'avais fait. J'avais sauté dans le vide. Mais au dernier moment, une main d'une extrême froideur m'avait retenu. Edward. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était lui. Son odeur m'avait assaillit en même temps que la réalité du geste que j'étais en train de faire.

S'il était arrivé deux secondes plus tard… si je n'avais pas tant hésité… si je n'avais pas été tellement déprimée… Si seulement tout cela n'était jamais arrivé.

Ce geste avait été nouveau pour moi. Le désespoir aussi était inédit et ce sentiment ne m'avait pourtant plus quitté pendant ces dernières semaines. Il avait même été à son apogée lorsque j'avais dû leur dire adieu et il ne cessait de croître depuis.

Alors même si sauter du haut de cette fenêtre me faisait horriblement peur, la possibilité s'était ancrée dans mon esprit. Je savais que si je n'étais pas assez forte, que si tout cela ne s'arrangeait pas rapidement… il me restait au moins une solution. Et cette solution serait mon choix. Ma volonté. Personne ne déciderait à ma place. C'était ma vie et ma souffrance. Ma mort aussi. Personne ne m'imposerait sa décision… comme on l'avait fait pour mes parents et ma plus jeune sœur.

Cette éventualité, comble de mon désespoir, était bizarrement une source de réconfort. J'étais l'unique maître de mon destin et cela personne ne viendrait me l'enlever. Je choisirais seule la manière dont je voulais quitter ce monde. Et par extension, la façon dont je voulais que ma vie se déroule jusque là.

Pour le moment, je ne faisais que verser toutes les larmes de mon corps et broyer du noir… dépérir en somme.

Pleurer était presque devenu un état permanent pour moi. Mais je n'en pouvais plus. Bien sûr j'étais toujours triste et déboussolée, mais maintenant j'avais l'impression de me fondre dans le décor, de ne pratiquement plus exister. Ces dernières semaines mon cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté, comme sous le coup d'une dose d'endorphine qui ébranlerait la réalité. Mon corps était là, mais mes pensées étaient mises sur pause ; Et j'avais la désagréable impression que si je ne me bougeais pas, elles allaient partir pour de bon. Il ne resterait plus alors qu'une coquille vide, un corps amorphe. Une fin pire que la mort.

Je devais me remettre en selle. Je le devais… pour _eux_.

Soudainement, je ressentis l'envie irrépressible d'autre chose. Je devais m'occuper et faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Tant que ce ne serait pas ici. Tant que je pourrais penser à autre chose. Mon cerveau était saturé et toute cette ambiance morbide et froide de l'hôpital n'arrangeait rien.

Je devais m'en aller.

Comme pour répondre à mes pensées, Charlie débarqua dans petite pièce qu'il connaissait maintenant comme sa poche en me chantonnant un bonjour. J'étais installée sur mon lit et lui répondit par un murmure. J'avais ordre de mon oncle de shérif de rester à bonne distance de la fenêtre. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y aurait de suite mis des barreaux. Il s'affala, comme toujours, dans le fauteuil me faisant face, tout en me scrutant sous ses longs cils bruns.

Je n'avais jamais été proche de Charlie. C'était mon oncle, vivant dans un autre état. Point. Je le voyais aux fêtes de noël, aux dîners de famille, aux anniversaires parfois. Rien de très sentimental. Je l'aimais bien sûr, mais à distance et surtout par le biais des correspondances entre lui et mes parents.

Tout ça avait bien changé.

Il était maintenant mon seul repère. La bouée de sauvetage que je n'avais même pas espérée et attendue. Il m'avait tendu la main et il s'était occupé de moi… comme mon père. Il s'était mis en arrêt de travail et vivait à l'hôtel depuis deux semaines. Les incessants allers-retours entre Forks, la ville où j'étais née et où il vivait toujours, et l'hôpital de Seattle ne servaient qu'à l'épuiser et à miner son moral, déjà à plat. Il venait me voir tous les jours, prenait à chaque fois des nouvelles auprès des médecins, essayait tant bien que mal de me changer les idées.

Et je ne savais même pas comment le remercier. J'aurais voulu lui crier combien tout cela comptait à mes yeux, mais les mots restaient invariablement coincés dans ma gorge. Je n'avais en fait aucune idée de la façon dont je devais m'y prendre pour seulement communiquer avec lui. J'avais perdu mes repères et le peu de liens qu'il y avait eu entre nous avant ne m'indiquaient pas vraiment comment faire pour lui parler. Pourtant, il le fallait.

- Je veux m'en aller, Charlie.

Mon ton avait été clair et ma voix n'avait même pas tremblée. Petite victoire pour moi. Je me contrôlais mieux.

Il leva soudainement les yeux de la lecture de son journal et me fixa longuement avant de me répondre.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu es toujours très faible et…

- Je ne suis pas _faible_… sifflais-je entre mes dents serrées.

Toujours cette même comédie. La petite fille qu'il faut protéger du méchant monde extérieur. Tout cela ne cesserait donc jamais ?

- Je sais… mais je parle de ton moral. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas et selon les médecins...

- Ce n'est pas de rester enfermée ici qui m'aidera à me sentir mieux. Le coupais-je encore une fois. Je ne peux plus rester entre ces quatre murs. Je n'en peux plus, Charlie. Je commence vraiment à devenir folle.

Et c'était vrai. Ma santé mentale et mon équilibre ne tenaient plus à beaucoup.

Mon oncle resta pendant quelques secondes les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il fixait l'horizon à travers la fenêtre et son visage resta impassible trop longtemps à mon goût. Il tourna enfin la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais y réfléchir. Il faut aussi que j'en parle aux docteur Williams. Il te suit depuis ton arrivée ici, et ce sera le plus à même de garantir de ton état.

J'opinais rapidement, déjà brûlante d'espoir tandis que mon oncle replongeait dans la contemplation de son quotidien. Je m'étonnais encore de la facilité de cette conversation. Je n'avais pas eu à le convaincre pendant des heures, comme je le craignais. Charlie était têtu, comme moi. Mais il avait aussi la tête sur ses épaules. Il avait dû comprendre que ce n'était pas un simple caprice.

Il devait absolument comprendre. Il devait m'aider à sortir de cet enfer.

Mon seul réconfort passa ensuite la porte. Le même jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés qui m'avait sauvée d'une mort certaine.

_Edward_.

Edward que je ne connaissais même pas. Edward qui, indépendamment de ma volonté, m'apaisait d'une manière exceptionnelle. Edward qui faisait fuir mes démons rien qu'à sa présence.

_Edward._

Je ne me lassais pas de dire son prénom et c'est avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour un dentifrice qu'il vînt s'asseoir à mes côtés. Penser à lui me faisait presque oublier ce que je vivais et l'avoir à mes côtés, si proche, me faisait me sentir terriblement bien.

Depuis mon réveil, il était venu tous les jours, sans exception. Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant, ce terrible jour des funérailles, il avait été celui sur lequel je m'étais reposée. Il avait été présent dans le pire moment de ma vie. J'étais donc lié à lui. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions à son sujet. Il m'avait expliqué rapidement qu'il était passé par là par hasard. Quand il m'avait vu, depuis le couloir adjacent pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, il n'avait eu d'autre alternative que d'entrer. Il avait été évasif… mais cela m'avait suffit.

Je n'avais pas peur d'Edward. J'aurais peut-être dû me méfier qu'un parfait étranger prenne autant soin de moi… et que j'en retire autant de satisfaction. Mais en sa présence, j'étais comme hypnotisée, envoûtée. Toute ma bonne volonté de lui demander des explications retombait comme un soufflet quand il était dans les parages. A vrai dire, je n'essayais pas vraiment.

J'étais trop occupée à admirer ses traits parfaits pour me soucier d'autre chose.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Sa voix, qui pourtant avait énoncé des mots banals, me transporta à milles lieux de ce bâtiment. Je n'avais plus aucuns problèmes, plus aucunes peurs. Rien d'autre ne comptait que ses prunelles dorés qui me fixaient. Dans ma béatitude, je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre.

- Bella ?! dit-il en claquant des doigts devant mon visage. Je devrais peut-être appeler une infirmière, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de médicaments.

Son ton faussement alarmé me ramena sur Terre et ramena, en plus, un semblant de sourire sur mes lèvres pâles.

- Ça va aller, je crois. Je fais une intolérance aux médocs, tu ne le savais pas ?

Un accord tacite avait été passé entre Edward et moi. Je ne me montrais pas trop curieuse à son sujet ; Et lui ne faisait jamais référence à mon 'presque saut' et à mes parents.

- Vraiment ? Alors tu es dans le pire endroit de la ville ma chère.

- Je le sais, malheureusement. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je faisais remarquer à Charlie avant que tu n'arrives.

Le dénommé ne leva même pas la tête à l'évocation de son prénom, tant absorbé qu'il était par les nouvelles du _Seattle News_.

- Comment ça ? m'interrogea Edward.

- Je veux m'en aller d'ici. Je ne supporte plus de rester enfermée. J'ai vraiment besoin d'air frais.

Trop de souvenirs douloureux étaient reliés à cette chambre, à cet hôpital, et à fortiori, à cette ville. Comme s'il percevait parfaitement mes pensées, le jeune homme ajouta :

- Et dans quelle ville irais-tu ?

Je n'eus pas la possibilité de répondre puisque la voix de Charlie se fît entendre alors.

- Elle viendra chez moi, bien sûr. A Forks.

Je n'avais jamais songé à cette possibilité. Mais je devais maintenant avouer que c'était la seule solution. Je n'étais pas encore majeure et je ne savais pas où aller. Charlie était, à présent, ma seule famille.

Edward fît une drôle de tête en entendant cette réponse et une immense détresse passa sur ses traits. L'idée stupide qu'il soit troublé que je déménage me fît sourire. J'aimais sa présence, mais je ne le connaissais pas assez pour baser ma vie sur ce simple fait. Une foule de sentiment m'animait depuis que je le connaissais, mais je n'étais pas prête à tomber amoureuse. Ou même à songer l'être. Pourtant j'aurais aimé qu'il me prie de rester à ses côtés, qu'il me déclare sa flamme. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. Edward ne voyait en moi qu'une œuvre de charité. Une pauvre fille empêtrée dans ses malheurs qui lui faisait sûrement pitié.

Il me fixa ensuite, ses prunelles brillant d'un éclat que je ne leurs connaissais pas.

- J'aurais aimé que tu restes Bella.

Ne me laissant encore une fois pas l'initiative de répliquer, Charlie le héla par-dessus son épaule, mettant ainsi fin à l'échange silencieux de nos regards croisés.

- Au fait, comment tu as dis que tu t'appelais Edward ?

- Cullen. Pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui as écris ça ? clama-t-il en brandissant les feuilles du journal.

Le jeune homme aux allures d'Apollon acquiesça, de même que mon oncle balançait doucement la tête avec une moue de surprise.

- Tu es journaliste ? m'étonnais-je, brisant ainsi notre accord.

- C'est un bien grand mot. Mais on peut dire ça.

Devant mon air ébahi, il continua alors comme pour se justifier d'avoir un travail tout à fait ordinaire.

- D'habitude, je ne fais que la rubrique nécrologique, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais… enfin… hum… rien de bien intéressant. J'ai juste remplacé un collègue qui devait s'occuper de ce papier sur les sans-abris. C'est un coup de bol si mon nom est en bas de l'article.

Je brûlais d'envie de lire ce qu'il avait écrit et ainsi de connaître une petite partie du personnage. Il me sourit tristement avant de changer de sujet.

Il me parla de sa journée et de ce qu'il avait fait en son absence. Il me posa beaucoup de questions mais mes réponses n'étaient apparemment pas aussi fournies qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Je me bornais le plus souvent à mes misérables _oui_ et _non_. Il voulait tout savoir, les moindres détails de ce que je pouvais lui raconter. Mais tout cela ne me gênait pas. J'en avais presque oublié la présence de Charlie qui s'était assoupi dans un coin de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, après des heures de discussion qui m'avaient paru des secondes, que je pris conscience du temps qui avait passé.

- Je dois y aller, maintenant. Mais je repasserais très vite. Me dit-il alors.

L'idée de le voir s'en aller et, par la même occasion, de voir revenir mes peurs me serra le cœur. Edward était en quelques sortes le meilleur barrage jamais inventé pour contrer la route à mes craintes. Je ne pus que lui offrir un maigre sourire déformé par la peine. Je m'étonnais moi-même de ce brusque changement d'humeur. Mes sentiments, qui d'habitude étaient d'une constance sans failles, jouaient aux montagnes russes en sa présence. Je passais de l'étonnement à la joie, puis à l'admiration, pour ensuite me tourner vers la satisfaction. Et enfin, quand il s'en allait je retournais à cet état de morosité qui me pesait tellement.

Il prît mon visage en coupe, puis baisa mon front. Mon cœur eut quelques ratés et ce n'est pas le contact de sa peau gelé contre la mienne qui lui fît retrouver son rythme normal.

Il tourna alors les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé au battant, il stoppa sa course un moment avant de se retourner. Il me fixa, m'envoûtant comme lui seul savait le faire, puis le son de sa voix suave me parvînt aux oreilles.

- Je n'ais jamais eu pitié de toi, Bella. Au contraire, tu me fascines comme personne avant.

* * *

_Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai pas mal été prise ces derniers bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le reste de l'histoire va être plus léger à mon avis. J'en avais un peu marre de ma Bella larmoyante. ^^ Et... nos deux amoureux vont enfin se rapprocher! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

*****

**Chapitre 6**

*****

_POV Bella_

« Ça va aller Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

La voie de Charlie me parvint aux oreilles pour me sortir de ma tétanie. Nous étions en route pour Forks, après un voyage interminable depuis le Sea-tac **(1)**. J'avais toujours détesté les avions. Depuis toute petite, j'étais prise de nausées rien qu'en voyant le tarmac et depuis, ça ne s'était pas arrangé. J'avais beau avoir passé la majeure partie du vol à dormir, mon visage affichait encore un air verdâtre.

J'étais maintenant installée dans petite voiture d'un bleu criard du shériff de Forks. Il ne manquait plus que les sirènes hurlantes pour que toute la ville soit bientôt au courant de notre arrivée.

_Super._

Arrivée chez Charlie, je pus reconnaître la maison que j'avais si souvent vue en photo. Je pris un instant pour regarder la bâtisse vieille de plusieurs années. Il y avait là, partout, la présence de mes parents. Je revoyais ce cliché si spécial, où ils s'enlaçaient tendrement sous la terrasse au crépuscule. Je revoyais mon père qui posait fièrement devant ce vieux chêne, en tenant étroitement contre sa poitrine un poupon qui deviendrait moi. Je revoyais ma mère, un fichu dans les cheveux et une salopette pleine de tâche, en train d'aider l'oncle Charlie à repeindre l'antique clôture blanche. Ils étaient là, partout, avec moi.

Les yeux brillant d'émotions, je suivis Charlie à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit les volets pour laisser passer la lumière et aérer. Pendant qu'il s'affairait, mon regard balaya la pièce. Une télé, un canapé et une étagère pleine de livres constituaient l'essentiel du mobilier. Une superbe cheminée trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce et sur celle-ci, des tonnes de clichés de famille attirèrent mon attention. Là encore je reconnus mon père et la douleur me transperça de nouveau. Comme hypnotisée, je m'avançais jusqu'aux cadres pour tracer les contours de son visage du bout des doigts. Il était si beau, si insouciant. Sans que je le comprenne, Charlie avait surgit derrière moi. Il posa une main sur mon épaule, avant de regarder la photographie et de plonger lui aussi dans ses souvenirs.

« On avait pas plus de sept ans sur celle-là. » Me dit-il en pointant l'image de deux gamins en culotte courtes se balançant sur un vieux pneu. « Ta grand-ma Swan détestait cette vieille balançoire. On a failli se casser le cou plus d'une fois. »

Son visage se para d'un maigre sourire pendant qu'il continuait à détailler les autres images.

« Ici, c'était à l'époque où il venait de rencontrer ta mère. Il avait quoi... quinze ans, tout au plus. » Un beau jeune-homme posait devant une moto. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cet adolescent était mon père, mais à bien y regarder, nous avions bien les mêmes yeux marrons.

« Oui. C'était quand ils étaient au lycée. » Dis-je à Charlie d'une voix chevrotante en me rémémorant cette fameuse conversation avec ma mère sur leur rencontre.

Il acquiesça, tandis que je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon père. Ma gorge se serra et une boule d'émotion se forma au creux de mon ventre. Je détournais alors vivement les yeux. J'avais _assez _pleuré.

Ma nuit de sommeil fût courte et agitée… comme toujours. Au petit matin, je retrouvais un Charlie également épuisé. De longues cernes trahissaient son manque de repos, malgré le faible sourire qui illuminait ses traits.

« Bien dormi, ma Bella ? »

« Mouais… » Le peu d'optimisme que j'affichais fît s'envoler l'inquiétude de mon oncle.

« Je sais… le matelas n'est pas très confortable et les meubles sont vieillots… Ne parlons même pas du temps dehors ! Je… »

« Non, Charlie. » Je levais les mains au ciel en tentant de lui expliquer. « Tout va bien, c'est parfait. C'est juste que… en ce moment… »

Ma voix se perdit dans un murmure, tandis que ma bouche se tordait en une grimace. Charlie se radoucit immédiatement, avant de poser sa main sur la mienne.

« Oui, je sais. »

Décidant de me bouger et d'afficher un peu plus d'optimisme, je lui demandais ce qu'il prévoyait pour la journée.

« Bah… heu… c'est-à-dire que je pensais rester avec toi, ici. » Me répondit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

« Et ton boulot ? Tu ne vas quand même pas le manquer encore une fois, non ? »

Car c'était évident que Charlie crevait d'envie de reprendre le travail. Ses incessants coup d'œil au porte-manteau supportant son arme et sa veste d'officier étaient assez éloquents. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sacrifie. Et d'ailleurs, j'avais envie d'être seule.

« Moi, ça va aller. J'ai de quoi m'occuper. » Lui dis-je en pointant un de mes sacs resté dans l'entrée.

Mon oncle me fixa longtemps avant de se décider, si bien que mes joues s'empourprèrent et que je plongeais les yeux dans le journal posé sur la table.

« D'accord, alors. »

Avant même d'avoir pu compter jusqu'à dix, Charlie avait englouti son bol de corn-flakes, et il était déjà sur le pas de porte en train d'arranger son chapeau de sheriff.

« Bon, me dit-il tout en se regardant dans le miroir de l'entrée, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, mon numéro est sur le frigo. N'hésite pas, Ok ? »

« Oui, Charlie. »

Il ouvrît la porte et se s'arrêta un instant avant de se retourner.

« Tu es sûre, Bella ? Je ferais peut-être mieux de te tenir compagnie ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Lui répliquais-je en le poussant dehors. « Tout va bien se passer. A ce soir »

Il me fît un signe de la main et je lui répondis par un sourire feint. J'étais sur le perron et il s'éloignait à peine que la solitude me frappa de plein fouet.

Je retournais à l'intérieur sans un regard pour mon déjeuner, avant de grimper les escaliers et de me jeter sur mon lit. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma journée. Je ne connaissais pratiquement personne ici et même si j'en connaissais, je n'avais pas envie de sortir. Je n'avais même pas la force de crier mon ennui. Les cartons au pied de mon lit me faisaient de l'œil, mais je n'avais aucune envie de ressortir tous ces souvenirs pour le moment. Il me manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, il me manquait _quelqu'un._ Celui que j'avais laissé à Seattle. Ce beau jeune-homme aux cheveux roux qui embellissait mes journées._ Edward_. Edward qui ne m'avait même pas dit au revoir. Edward qui avait sans doute oublié jusqu'à mon existence.

Je prenais alors mon téléphone et tapait au plus vite un message.

*******

_POV Edward_

J'étais installé à même le sol dans l'herbe haute du parc, profitant de la douce brise de la nuit sur mon visage. J'étais seul, à cette heure la plupart des gens dorment. Il n'y avait donc pas un seul bruit autour de moi. Pas un seul chuchotement, ni une parole. Juste moi, le silence… et les incessants fourmillements de la nature autour. Le ciel était noir et pas une étoile ne venait l'illuminer. Le ciel était noir… comme mon humeur en ce moment.

Bella était partie. Celle qui faisait que je revivais, celle qui avait fait naître en moi un don incroyable avait déménagé pour Forks. Et je ne lui avais même pas fait mes adieux.

_Lâche._

Je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller affronter ses prunelles chocolats. J'avais eu peur de ne pas pouvoir la laisser s'en aller. Parce qu'il le fallait, Bella devait s'en aller et se reconstruire une vie, loin de toute l'horreur de cette ville. Elle était forte et j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Mais j'avais plus de doutes en ce qui me concernait. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle avait quitté la ville, et j'étais déjà dans un sal état. A croire qu'il n'y avait que sa présence qui illuminait ma vie. A vrai dire, plus rien ne me retenait à Seattle maintenant qu'elle n'y était plus.

_Forks. _

Ironie stupide de la part du destin. Pourquoi tout me ramenait toujours là-bas ? Pourquoi étais-ce justement dans cette ville que Bella avait déménagée ? Depuis que son oncle m'avait dit où il comptait l'emmener, tous mes souvenirs étaient revenus. Tous ceux que j'avais essayé d'enfouir pour ne plus jamais à avoir les affronter. Ma famille. Ce jour morbide. Tout. Ils étaient bien là et ils m'avaient explosés à la figure.

Bella ne pouvait pas rester à Seattle, il m'était quasiment impossible de retourner là-bas. Problème sans issu. Peut-être devrais-je simplement l'oublier et passer à autre chose ? Peut-être, qu'elle-même avait déjà tiré un trait sur moi ? Cette supposition me fît mal, plus que je n'aurais voulu l'admettre.

Peut-être aurais-je du m'en aller de cette ville où tout me rappelait cette fille, mais inconsciemment je ne voulais pas laisser derrière moi le dernier vestige qui me reliait à elle. Je ne pouvais peut-être pas la rejoindre mais au moins, j'étais relié à elle. Elle avait peut-être foulé les mêmes trottoirs que moi. Je pouvais quasiment entendre le son de sa voix. Elle s'était peut-être mise à rêver dans ce parc. Je sentais presque son odeur partout autour de moi. Bella avait vécu ici, et c'était le seul lien qui me reliait encore à elle.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais même pas que les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à filtrer derrière les nuages. Quelques joggers très matinaux couraient déjà tout le long des allées du parc, et j'entendais le bruit de la circulation au loin. Le ballet des travailleurs avait commencé et j'étais toujours installé dans l'herbe. Sans plus attendre je me remettais sur mes pieds et pressa le pas en direction de mon appartement. La journée promettait d'être chaude et ensoleillée, ce qui voulait dire que je resterais encore une fois cloîtré chez moi.

_Si j'étais à Forks, je n'aurais pas ce problème. _

Tout en marchant, des flashs de mon ancienne vie me revinrent en mémoire. Parce voilà ce que c'était : une autre vie. J'avais fait un choix mais ma famille me manquait… affreusement. Le rire cristallin de mon Alice, les mots bienveillants de ma mère, la fierté que je pouvais lire dans les yeux de Carlisle, et mes frères aussi. Même Rose avait laissé un vide que je ne savais pas combler. Jamais je ne l'avais réalisé mais le plus important était là, c'était eux, ma famille. En si peu de temps, Bella m'avait bien appris ça.

Je crevais d'envie de monter dans ma voiture et de retourner les voir. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras de nouveau. Je pouvais y aller, là tout de suite, et y être dans à peine deux heures.

_Deux heures. Deux petites heures. A peine quelques minutes. _

Jamais je ne m'étais rendu compte qu'ils étaient si proche. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Jamais je ne pourrais supporter de voir la lâcheté et le ridicule de mon acte dans leurs yeux. Plus que tout, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je les avais trahis et déçus, surtout Carlisle. Je le savais et je ne pouvais pas me le pardonner. Je m'étais enfui sans une explication, alors retourner les voir après tant d'années était impossible.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me ramena à la réalité. J'étais arrivée devant chez moi et il était grand temps que j'entre. La rue grouillait déjà de monde et le soleil n'allait pas tarder. Je m'engouffrais dans l'escalier le plus vite possible, tout en consultant le message que j'avais reçu.

'' _Ed, tu dois finir ton papier sur la crise sociale ce matin. Je l'attends sur mon bureau avant 15h tapante ! ''_

Ned. Mon patron.

_Génial. _

Et comment j'allais y aller ? En courant aussi vite qu'une formule 1 ou en illuminant tout le quartier comme une boule à facette ? Hum… choix cornélien. Mon _''papier sur la crise sociale''_. Ce boulot avait vraiment du bon, parfois. Voilà qu'après des mois de diète journalistique sur les annonces décès, on me confiait enfin des reportages intéressants. Juste au moment, où mon esprit était ailleurs et où je n'avais plus aucune motivation à effectuer ce boulot.

Je me mis à ma table de travail et commença quand même à taper mon article. Je pouvais l'envoyer par mail si le temps ne changeait pas. Après trois heures de travail acharné à fignoler, retaper et parfaire certains passages, je pouvais enfin enregistrer mon travail sur ces cas sociaux. Ce papier n'était pas brillant, mais il m'avait au moins permis de me changer les idées.

Midi sonna et avec elle, deux maigres nuages vinrent dissimuler le soleil. Pas assez pour que j'ose sortir. J'appuyais donc sur la touche ''envoyer'' de mon ordinateur pour faire parvenir mon article à mon patron dans les délais. Au même moment, mon portable retentit pour la seconde fois de la journée. C'était bien une première. J'allais devoir engager une secrétaire si les choses continuaient comme ça. Je prenais automatiquement le petit objet dans la poche arrière de mon jeans et regarda le numéro de celui qui m'envoyait un message. Je n'avais même pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour connaître ce qu'il disait.

''_Reviens''_

Juste un mot que j'avais déjà lu et relu tant de fois.

* * *

**(1) **_Aéroport de Seattle-Tacoma. _

_Bon, bon, bon... j'ai mis du temps à poster, je sais. Mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant que je me consacre uniquement à cette fiction. Bon, je vous avais promis un rapprochement entre nos deux amoureux dans ce chapitre mais... ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite! Au fait, en parlant de ça, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? Moi... pas assez long. J'aurais voulu plus le détailler mais les idées ne venaient pas... m'enfin bon!_

_à la prochaine! ++_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews! ça me booste à un point pas possible! (**Mag** merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews. Je voulais te remercier personnellement, vu que tu n'es pas enregistré sur :) )_

_Ensuite, en relisant tout depuis le début, je me suis rendue compte que je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux dans certains chapitres. Je ne voulais pas les reposter, donc je viens rétablir les choses ici (lol!). Alors, ce n'est qu'un détails mais dans le chapitre 2, je dis que Bella a 21ans. Ensuite dans le chapitre 5, j'écris qu'elle n'est pas encore majeure. Quelle étourdie je fais, hein?!! ( question purement rhétorique! ne répondez pas! ;p ). Donc, Bella a bien 21ans, ne tenez pas compte de l'autre info!_

_Ensuite, qu'est-ce que j'avais à dire, déjà?... Ah ouep... beaucoup d'entre vous se sont demandé à qui était destiné le message de Bella... réponse juste en dessous. Je présente mes excuses à **tite-lilith **( et aux autres accro!!! :) ), Edward n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre! xD Mais lisez-le quand même, hein! _

_Bon, j'ai fini mon blablatage... _

_Enjoy :) _

* * *

*****

**Chapitre 7**

*****

_Je prenais alors mon téléphone et tapait au plus vite un message…_

Je ne voulais pas rester dans cette maison où tout me rappelait leur absence. Chaque fois que je tournais là tête, un souvenir me revenait et mon cœur se tailladait un peu plus. Sans Charlie tout à côté, le silence était pesant, presque lugubre. La bâtisse n'avait plus rien d'apaisant. Sans sa présence, j'avais l'impression d'y suffoquer. Alors j'avais contacté la seule personne que je connaissais à Forks : Ayden.

Mon premier amour. Celui qu'on n'oubli jamais, celui qui vous fait paraître niaise quand on en parle, celui qu'on regrette aussi parfois.

Je revoyais encore ces boucles brunes qui s'envolaient dans tous les sens quand il riait. Je revoyais aussi son visage deux minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à m'embrasser et enfin cet air enfantin et angélique qu'il avait constamment.

C'était une histoire stupide, en fait, qui n'avait duré à peine deux semaines. Les deux uniques semaines où j'étais venue en vacances à Forks avec mes parents. Mais Ayden et moi étions restés amis. Quand on rompt à douze ans, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'y accorder moins d'importance et de protéger un peu mieux son cœur. Même si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, nous n'avions jamais perdu contact ; Et à coup de lettres, de mails et de coups de téléphone, j'avais suivi tant bien que mal le fils de sa vie. Pourtant cela faisait deux mois que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles et, je devais l'avouer, il me manquait. Ma vie avait été assez chaotique ces derniers temps, sans que j'en fasse étalage. Cela faisait aussi presque dix ans que nous ne nous étions pas revu et malgré les photos envoyées régulièrement, j'étais persuadé de ne pas le reconnaître. En fait, je ne savais même pas s'il était à Forks. _Mais qui ne tente, n'a rien_ comme on dit.

Peu importe. J'étais à Forks et c'était les vacances de printemps, je supposais donc qu'il devait y être aussi. Tout du moins, il devait sans doute passer en coup de vent voir ses parents.

'' _Hé Ayden. C'est Bella. Je suis à Forks pour quelques temps, tiens moi au courant si tu passe par là.''_

« Quelques temps » n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié._ « Pour une durée indéterminé… jusqu'à ce que je trouve un sens à cette vie », « Jusqu'à ce que je trouve mieux à faire », « Jusqu'à ce que Charlie me foute à la porte », « Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward réapparaisse… »_

Oui. Ces dernières phrases auraient mieux sonnées, mais mon vieil ami n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails stupides de ma vie.

_Edward._ Je n'osais même plus dire son prénom à haute voix. Le penser me faisait déjà assez mal. Ca ne faisait pourtant pas deux jours que j'avais quitté Seattle, mais je sentais qu'une part de moi était restée là-bas avec lui, même s'il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward m'était devenu indispensable. Savait-il à quel point j'avais besoin de lui ? à quel point son visage d'ange me hantait chaque nuit ? à quel point penser à lui me brisait le coeur ? Je suffoquais, et je savais que ma seule bouffée d'air frais se trouvait à des kilomètres de moi.

Mais je ne devais plus penser à ça. Edward m'avait sûrement déjà oublié. Point barre. Il m'avait laissé, comme toutes les personnes que j'aimais. Comme elles, il était parti sans même un aurevoir.

_Stop._

Je sortais de mes pensées confuses puis j'hésitais un moment avant d'appuyer sur la touche « envoyer » de l'appareil. Ayden. Voilà ce que je devais faire: me changer les idées et voir du monde. Oui, rencontrer des gens et ne plus penser à Edward. Non, pas à lui. _Surtout pas_.

Mon regard se porta alors sur toutes mes valises encore pleines que je devais défaire. Deux sacs, en fait. Une pleine de vêtements, l'autre de souvenirs bien trop douloureux à déterrer pour le moment. D'un coup de pied, je l'envoyais sous le lit et entreprît de ranger mes affaires dans la commode décrépie. Un brin de ménage n'était pas de trop non plus dans cette chambre qui n'avait pas servie depuis Toutankhamon.

Les heures passèrent sans que je m'en aperçoive. Ce n'est que vers midi, lorsque mon ventre vide cria famine que je prenais conscience du temps qui avait filé à toute allure.

Je descendis à la cuisine et ouvrît le frigo. Bilan: Un concombre pas frais et un pack de bières. La pizza s'imposait apparemment, tout comme des courses.

Dix minutes plus tard, on tambourina à la porte d'entrée.

- Bonjour. Voilà votre pizza trois fromages, chef Swan ! Dit un jeune-homme au longs cheveux bruns, armé d'une casquette ridicule. Oh… heu… désolé, je pensais que c'était Charlie. Acheva-t-il en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Mon oncle devait être un habitué, vu ce qu'il avait en réserve.

- Pas de problèmes. Répliquais-je d'un ton morne en tendant la main pour récupérer la pizza.

Mais au lieu de ça, le jeune indien me serra la main comme pour me dire bonjour. Je réprimais un sourire face à son attitude si étrange, lorsqu'il me tendît enfin mon déjeuner.

- Tu dois être Bella, c'est ça ?

J'opinais rapidement, tout en comptant ma monnaie dans ma main.

- Moi, c'est Jacob. J'habite à la réserve. Ton oncle et mon père sont de très bons amis.

- Oh…

Réponse un peu faiblarde, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Aurais-je dû m'en réjouir ? Danser une conga en l'honneur de la vieille amitié de mon oncle ? Sauter au cou de cet étranger ? Le remercier pour avoir comblé mes lacunes ?

Non. Décidément, ma piètre réponse était la seule que je pouvais lui donner. Le garçon parût ne pas s'en formaliser puisqu'un grand sourire amical animait encore ses traits. Il m'avait donné ma pizza, je lui avais rendu son argent. Il attendait quoi pour s'en aller ? Il devait avoir d'autres livraisons à effectuer, non ? Sa besace bien remplie me prouvait que j'avais raison. Mais pourtant il ne bougeait pas, me fixant d'un air simplement ridicule. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et, gênée, je baissais les yeux comme à mon habitude. Un silence pesant s'installa et ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Jacob daigna me laisser… non sans m'avoir fait promettre de se revoir bientôt.

_Super. _

Je m'asseyais à la table de la cuisine… quand on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Trois petits coups si légers que je n'aurais même pas entendu si je n'avais pas été seule à la maison.

Il avait oublié quoi ce livreur ? J'ouvrais la porte et en même temps un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Mais mon souffle se coupa lorsque je levais les yeux du sol.

Ayden était là, sur le pas de ma porte. Avec dix ans de plus, certes. Mais c'était lui, il n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Ses boucles folles venaient encore se perdre devant ses yeux, me cachant parfois son regard d'un bleu azur. Il avait ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué. Mais une chose n'était pas pareille, un détail sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt. Je ne parlais pas de sa taille. Dans mes souvenirs, nos yeux étaient à la même hauteur. Là, je devais presque me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour le voir. Non, ce n'était pas ça mais mon cerveau n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir puisque déjà il s'avançait pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Bella !!! Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de te revoir ! Dit-il en faisant décoller mes pieds du sol.

- Mais… enfin… tu… essayais-je de bafouiller tant il me serrait fort.

Il desserra son étreinte et me tînt par les épaules pour mieux me regarder.

- Hum… tu es toujours aussi pâlotte ma pauvre… et tu n'es pas venue dans le meilleur des coins pour bronzer, hein.

Alors même à l'extérieur ça se voyait. Mes soleils avaient cessés de briller, pas étonnant que je sois blanche comme un linge. Mais je ne voulais pas lui en parler, Ayden n'était pas là pour me servir de psy.

- Je ne bronze pas, et tu le sais. Répliquais-je, Mais quelle surprise de te voir, je ne pensais pas avoir ta visite.

Il roula des yeux, pendant que je l'invitais à s'asseoir au salon.

- Bella, ma belle. Tu m'as contacté je te signale.

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas sûre que tu sois en ville. Lui répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Eh bien, tu en as de la chance. Mais je ne suis ici que jusqu'à demain matin. Je prends la route pour Washington.

- Washington ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Un golf avec le président ou quoi ?

- Très drôle, singea-t-il sur le même ton. Mais pas loin. Mon patron m'a confié un projet au capitole. Top secret. Je serais muet comme une carpe.

Il compléta sa réplique d'un geste de la main, et c'est à ce moment que je compris la différence : Une alliance dorée scintillait sur sa main gauche.

- Tu es marié !!! M'écriais-je en sautant pratiquement du canapé.

Une expression paniquée se dessina sur son visage, comme quand on prend un enfant en train de faire une bêtise. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

- Je… oui… ça ne fait même pas un mois, j'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais… tu comprends…

- Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on annonce au téléphone. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dis-je en le serrant une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Félicitation. Alors qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Elle s'appelle Laly… et je suis sûre que tu l'adorerais. Mais, elle est à Houston pour affaire, elle aussi.

- Alors comme ça tu m'as été infidèle ? Je croyais que nous deux c'était pour la vie ? hein ? Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- Désolé, vraiment. Répliqua-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Puis son visage changea du tout au tout. En un instant, une autre expression anima ses traits et l'atmosphère devint tout de suite plus sérieuse, plus tendue.

Il me regarda avec gravitée et prît ma main dans la sienne. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette attitude. Lui qui était d'habitude si jovial, toujours avec le sourire. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir agir de cette manière. Ce qui me troubla d'autant plus que je ne savais pas ce qui l'inquiétait à ce point.

- Bella, je suis désolé pour ta famille. Souffla-t-il en me fixant, les yeux brillant d'émotions.

J'accusais le coup. Je souffrais une nouvelle fois en silence, en espérant qu'il ne se doute pas de la plaie qui s'était ouverte dans mon ventre. Son regard me brûlait, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'afficher un faible sourire, et il serra ma main plus fort.

Bien sûr qu'il savait. Forks était une petite ville et Charlie en était le shériff. La cause de son absence avait dû en faire le tour. Tout le monde devait être au courant maintenant et, peut-être, les gens devaient-ils plaindre la pauvre orpheline que j'étais et qui avait trouvé refuge ici. Peut-être allaient-ils venir nous présenter leurs condoléances et en même temps apporter un plat cuisiné à Charlie. Peut-être allaient-ils me regarder avec désespoir et compassion. Peut-être allaient-ils afficher une tête de circonstance et me tapoter gentiment l'épaule. Mon estomac se noua et la nausée me vînt aussitôt. Je détestais déjà leur pitié et leurs regards complaisants. Je n'en avais pas besoin.

- Merci. Mais je ne veux pas en parler… Répliquais-je durement.

- Mais Bella… je…

- Non, le coupais-je. Je te remercie beaucoup mais… non.

Ayden poussa un petit soupir, et reporta son attention sur la bière que je lui avais offert.

- Je comprends, ajouta-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

Il s'était fermé comme une huître, et son sourire me manquait terriblement.

- Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas prête à en parler. Tout ce que je veux pour le moment… c'est me changer les idées.

- D'accord, dit-il enfin en relevant la tête. Alors tu veux faire quoi ?

L'atmosphère avait changée encore une fois, en même temps que l'attitude d'Ayden. Il était redevenu mon ami. Et un instant je crus revoir le garçon de douze ans qui m'embrassait chastement sous le chêne du jardin.

- Bah heu… tu veux dire là, tout de suite ?

Je n'avais rien de prévu pour le reste de la journée. Je comptais m'affaler devant la télé mais s'il avait mieux à proposer. J'étais toute ouïe.

- Oui, là. N'oubli pas que je quitte Forks aux premières lueurs du jour, demain.

- Oui, si peu de temps. Je viens de te retrouver et tu dois déjà t'en aller.

- Techniquement, c'est moi qui t'ais retrouvé, Bella. Répliqua-t-il en plissant son nez.

- Même… ce n'est pas juste, soupirais-je. En plus Washington ! Tu sais que je n'y ais jamais mis les pieds ?

- Eh oui, chérie… le _Washington monument_, le _Kennedy center_, l'université de Columbia, la maison blanche, la cour suprême… tout ça ! Répondit-il de façon désinvolte.

- Vraiment, ce n'est pas juste.

- Oh, oh, oh !!! cria-t-il en sautant presque sur le fauteuil comme une groupie devant sa rock star.

- Ayden, ça va ? Ne me fais pas une crise d'ado attardée, hein ! me moquais-je.

- J'ai une idée, acheva-t-il en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Viens avec moi !

* * *

_Ayééé... j'avais envie de faire entrer un nouveau perso donc voilà. Au départ, elle devait contacté Jacob mais bon, j'avais pas envie de faire un copier/coller de Tentation. _

_Alors votre avis? Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Après de nombreuses réécritures et diverses corrections, voici le chapitre huit. Oufff... enfin, je l'ais terminé et j'en suis contente ! J'espère que vous l'aprécierez :)_

* * *

*****

**Chapitre 8**

*****

L'aube descendait doucement sur les buildings de Seattle et le soleil allait bientôt percer à travers les épais nuages. Il était temps pour moi d'aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau miteux pour une journée de travail. Bureau dont je n'avais pas revu la couleur depuis une semaine entière tant le soleil avait été généreux ces derniers temps. A peine le pas de porte passé, l'odeur rance habituelle m'accueillit à bras ouvert. Mes facultés de vampire avaient cela d'agréable : avec mon odorat plus développé que la normale, je n'échappais jamais à l'odeur âcre et piquante du bureau. Même si je m'y attendais, mon nez se plissa automatiquement. Mon regard balaya la pièce pour me confirmer ce que j'avais déjà senti : Ernie était dans un coin, à demi inconscient sur un tas de paperasse. Une bouteille de whisky bien entamée trônait dans un équilibre précaire juste à côté et le cendrier était plein à ras bord. La nuit avait dû encore être longue.

Sans un bruit, je m'installais à ma table et commençais à corriger mon article pour le lendemain : Une série de crimes atroces, dont on ignorait pratiquement tout. Aucune traces, ni empreintes du tueur n'avaient été retrouvées. Rien. Absolument rien, à part le carnage laissé. Tout laissait à penser qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. Le mode opératoire était semblable : toujours la nuit dans un périmètre assez proche, et des surfaces pratiquement repeintes du sang des victimes. C'était horrible, tout simplement, et rien qu'à relire ces rapports j'en avais la nausée.

On aurait dit une histoire digne d'un vieux polar. La criminalité avait toujours été forte à Seattle, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui se passait dernièrement. La police n'avait aucune piste valable et la tension était palpable en ville.

_Deux amoureux tués dans leur voiture au bord d'une route, trois jeunes assassinés derrière un club, une jeune fille fauchée au détour d'une ruelle sombre, un couple de retraités abattus au beau milieu de leur salon…_ la liste encore longue, me ramena au premier de ces homicides sanglants : La famille de Bella. Mon estomac se noua automatiquement, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement de la savoir en sécurité loin de toute cette folie.

Bien sûr, la savoir loin de tout ça me rappelait qu'elle était également loin de moi et mon cœur se fissura un peu plus, comme à chaque fois que mes pensées me ramenaient à elle.

_Non. Restez concentré. Je dois rester concentré sur le boulot. Pas Bella. Le boulot. _

J'essayais de me répéter sans cesse mon leitmotiv pour ne pas laisser mon cerveau dériver vers des sujets sensibles qui auraient vite fait de me faire faire une bêtise ; comme celle de retourner sur le champ la rejoindre.

Un grognement à ma droite me ramena à la réalité : Ernie se réveillait. Après un bâillement digne d'un vieux pachyderme, il plissa des yeux dans ma direction. Apparemment, il essayait de déterminer si j'étais bien moi et s'il ne rêvait pas. Après tout, mes allées et venues au journal étaient aussi incertaines que la météo. Il fît un grand geste pour attraper ses lunettes, et du même mouvement fît s'écraser la bouteille de whisky sur le sol. Je me jetais en avant, et l'attrapais juste avant que les dizaines de dossiers empilés à même le sol ne soient gâchés. Une main suspendue à dix centimètres du sol retenant l'alcool, et l'autre soutenant le poids de mon corps pratiquement en suspension, je me relevais rapidement sans un regard pour mon collègue.

- Merci, bougonna-t-il en se versant un nouveau verre.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et reportais aussitôt mon attention sur mon travail, avant que le vieillard ne vienne se planter devant mon bureau.

- Dis donc gamin, tu devrais pas être là-haut à cette heure-ci ?

Ernie avait cette faculté étonnante à poser des questions idiotes, et cela avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, tout en tenant un verre de bourbon à même pas huit heures du matin.

- Non. Je bosse ici, tu te souviens ?

Un grognement me parvint aux oreilles.

- La ferme, gamin. Je te parle de ça… dit-il en pointant son index décharné sur un post-it fluo.

''_Réunion du personnel sur l'affaire 'serial-killer' à 8h tapante. Tous les protagonistes sont attendus à l'heure prévue dans le bureau du boss_. ''

O7h57. Bon sang !! Comment j'avais pu louper ce papier ? Ce n'était pas sans raison s'il était jaune vif et posé en évidence sur un tas de vieux articles. Merde !!!

Je me ruais hors du bureau, pour cavaler vers l'étage de la rédaction par les escaliers. Si je n'assistais pas à cette réunion, je pouvais dire adieu à ce travail qui commençait enfin à vraiment m'intéresser. J'étais assez souvent absent du bureau, sans en plus me pointer en retard à une réunion sur un sujet dont on m'avait confié la responsabilité. Quand j'arrivais enfin à destination, je ne remarquais même pas l'œil aguicheur de la secrétaire maquillée comme un camion, et me précipitais sur les portes du bureau de Ned, le patron.

- Ah… merci de nous faire profiter de votre présence, Cullen !

On aurait dit un prof épinglant un de ses élèves. L'équipe au complet était réunie et me scrutait bizarrement. Sans un mot, je m'installais au fond de la pièce et la discussion reprît son cours. J'étais encadré de deux femmes que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant. Probablement des stagiaires, avec leurs blocs et leurs airs angoissé. Tout autour mes collègues, pour la plupart des inconnus, écoutaient religieusement les consignes du patron. Justement, en face de moi se tenait Ned, au sommet de son art, dirigeant l'assemblée à coup de cris, de remontrances et de grands soupirs exaspérés.

- Bien. Jones je vous veux cet après-midi au poste de police pour interroger les témoins et récolter le maximum d'infos.

Le dit Jones acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Briany… brailla-t-il ensuite en montrant une tasse vide. Mon café !

La blonde sculpturale assise à mes côtés se tourna et lui lança un sourire forcé digne d'une pub et se leva non sans avoir lancé un regard noir au dos de Ned. Une stagiaire, c'était bien ça.

Puis tout le monde y passa. Les uns après les autres, chaque personne présente dans pièce reçut son lot de remontrances et de consignes pour le journal du lendemain. Quand arriva mon tour…

- Cullen… beugla-t-il en envoyant des postillons sur les gens au premier rang.

Mon prénom devait lui être inconnu ou bien trop difficile à dire pour son cerveau de moineau.

- Vous allez…

Et la sonnerie de son portable retentît, le coupant ainsi dans son monologue. Durant sa conversation, son visage passa par toutes les teintes de violet possible et son souffle devint erratique. Lorsqu'il raccrochait, c'est en abatant le combiné sur la table de toutes ses forces.

- Et merde !! Arrêtez tout ! On doit se trouver une autre une pour demain.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'il décide de tout changer quelques heures seulement avant d'envoyer les planches à la rotative ?

- Allez tout le monde dehors, je dois passer des coups de fils !

Dans un grand bruit de raclement de chaises, la vingtaine de personnes se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

- On se revoie dans trente minutes et creusez-vous les cervelles, je veux un sujet bêton !

Alors que j'allais passer la porte et suivre le mouvement pour retourner dans mon sous-sol exigu de bureau, Ned m'appela et d'un petit doigt boursouflé m'invita à m'asseoir.

- T'es d'où déjà toi ?

Mais enfin en quoi ça l'intéressait ? Surtout à ce moment où son visage était cramoisi et où une grosse veine sur sa tempe menaçait d'exploser.

- Heu… Forks.

J'allais ajouter un 'Pourquoi ?' mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Bien, tu peux déjà téléphoner à papa-maman et leur dire de mettre un couvert de plus. Tu prends l'avion demain.

- Qu… quoi ?!!

Il devait sûrement plaisanter, non ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, non ? Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre à Forks et mon contact à la police pense que c'est notre homme. Alors le sujet est reporté et toi, tu vas là-bas.

- Non, je ne…

Les mots se perdirent dans ma gorge au moment où je réalisais ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il y avait eu un meurtre à Forks ?!! Dans la ville la plus tranquille des États-Unis ? Là où le taux de criminalité s'apparentait à zéro, il y avait eu _un meurtre_ ?

_Là où était Bella ! Bon sang !_

- Bon Cullen, c'est pas le moment de…

- C'est d'accord. Le coupais-je aussitôt.

*****

A travers les larges bais vitrés, la nuit se bornait à être noire, sans étoiles. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que j'allais faire. Mon cerveau était à mille lieux de Seattle, il était avec Bella à Forks. Plus tôt dans la journée, j'avais été soulagée de la savoir si loin de moi, mais maintenant je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : la serrer dans mes bras. Et si elle avait été la victime de ce meurtre ? Et si ce monstre essayait de finir ce qu'il avait commencé quelques mois plus tôt ?

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de la laisser s'en aller ?_

J'avais l'impression que même si une comète avait illuminée le ciel en cet instant, je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué tant mon esprit était ailleurs. J'étais là, planté au beau milieu d'un aéroport avec un billet d'avion entre les mains, et je n'entendais ni ne voyais rien tant j'étais préoccupé. Il n'y avait que la voix annonçant les destinations dans les haut-parleurs qui arrivait à percer dans mon cerveau. J'attendais depuis plus d'une heure… et j'étais à deux doigts d'y aller en courant.

Trop de temps… beaucoup trop de temps !! Ne savaient-ils pas que ma Bella était en danger ? Ne savaient-ils pas que je devais absolument la rejoindre ?

Non, bien sûr qu'ils ne le savaient pas. Plus que jamais, j'avais besoin d'être à Forks. Il fallait absolument que je rentre là où, il ya bien des années déjà, j'avais eu un foyer et une famille. Je ne savais pas encore comment aller se passer mes retrouvailles avec eux, je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à ce détail majeur.

D'un geste automatique, je pris mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jeans pour, probablement, la trentième fois de la soirée.

_« Reviens »_

Alice n'abandonnait jamais, en tout cas pas quand il s'agissait de sa famille, et même de ceux qui ne se considérait plus digne d'y figurer. Toujours ce même petit mot, qui aussi petit soit-il, avait à chaque fois la force d'une déclaration pour appuyer sur la corde sensible. Et aujourd'hui il pesait plus que d'ordinaire sur ma conscience. Tout ce qu'il impliquait et ce qu'il sous-entendait me laissait sans voix… et cela, Alice le savait très bien. Cela voulait dire qu'Alice pensait encore à moi, et avec elle, tout le clan Cullen. Cela voulait peut-être aussi dire qu'ils m'aimaient encore, que je leurs manquaient, peut-être même qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas.

Une voix féminine me sortît de mes rêveries lugubres.

_Nous signalons à tous les passagers du vol 768 en direction de Port-Angeles qu'un léger retard dû aux intempéries est à constater. Veuillez nous excuser de la gêne occasionnée._

Et merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je jetais un coup d'œil dehors pour voir que des éclairs fissuraient le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je ne pouvais pas rester là à attendre tranquillement, non ? Je ne pouvais pas y aller en courant, ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et il m'était physiquement impossible de laisser Bella dans un moment pareil. Je ne savais pas si elle allait bien et je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir.

A moins que… non, je ne pouvais pas.

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers mon portable qui me brûlait la main. Juste un coup de fil… mais à qui ? Emmett ? Alice ? Mon père ?

Non. Définitivement non, ce ne serait pas mon père. Je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter. Ce serait Alice. Oui, c'est à elle que je téléphonerais si seulement j'avais les tripes de composer ce foutu numéro. Mes doigts frôlèrent les touches bleutées puis, comme sous l'impulsion d'un autre, j'appelais ma sœur. Sans le comprendre, je menais l'appareil à mon oreille d'une main tremblante et entendit le signal familier. Elle était la seule à pouvoir m'aider. La seule à qui je pouvais demander une telle faveur. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre faisait ces gestes. J'étais là, mais absent en même temps.

La tonalité résonna trois fois à mes oreilles, avant qu'une voix familière trop longtemps cantonnée à mon esprit uniquement ne me réponde.

_- Oui ?_

Qu'étais-je censé lui répondre ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je l'appelais déjà ? Parce que j'avais besoin d'elle, bien sûr !

_Quel égoïste !_

Mais mes mots étaient coincés au fond de ma gorge et ne voulaient même pas en sortir.

_- Edward, tu es au courant que je sais que c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Evidemment qu'elle savait. Fichu don de clairvoyance !

- Hum… oui, tu m'as sûrement vu venir. Lui dis-je enfin d'une voix tendue par l'émotion.

_- Ça et le fait que ton numéro soit enregistré dans mon téléphone. _

Foutue technologie ! J'étais trahi de tous les côtés !

- Alice… je suis désolé de t'appeler, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Mais quel con ! Quel con ! Comment je pouvais oser l'appeler après des années de silence pour lui demander de m'aider ! Elle allait dire non, c'était couru d'avance.

_- Je sais pourquoi tu m'appelle Edward. _Répondit-elle de but en blanc.

Et voilà, le don de voyance me revenait en pleine face.

- Alice, je n'aurais pas dû te contacter mais je…

_- Je sais_… soupira-t-elle à l'autre bout. _Comment elle s'appelle cette petite brune ?_

- Bella. C'est la nièce du shériff Swan. Trouve-la et jette un œil sur elle, d'accord ?

_- Oui, je te dis. Je sais ce que je dois faire. _

Non, décidément, je ne méritais pas une sœur pareille.

- Alice… merci infiniment. Mais…

_- Je ne dirais rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais Jasper est à côté et il a tout entendu. _

Je pouvais presque percevoir le sourire et le coup d'œil complice dans ses paroles. J'allais raccrocher, lorsque sa petite voix fluette m'interpella.

_- J'ai hâte de te revoir, Edward. _

- Moi aussi, je rentre bientôt.

Oui j'allais rentrer à Forks vers ma famille, vers Bella et de là, j'aurais à assumer les conséquences de mes actes. Chose dont je n'étais pas certain d'être prêt à faire.

* * *

_Ayééé... alors???_


	9. Chapter 9

_Tout d'abord, désolé du temps que j'ai pris à poster... Mais bon, c'est les vacances et j'ai été pas mal prise ces derniers temps. _

_Ensuite, le chapitre qui suit est du point de vue de Bella et, comme vous l'aurez compris depuis quelques chapitres, dorénavant on alternera les Edward POV et les Bella POV. Donc, la confrontation famille Cullen/Edward, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite. :) (prochaine fois, c'est promis!)_

_Sur ce... Enjoy! _

_(Pour vous remettre dans le bain: Bella est à Washington avec Ayden et il y a eu un meurtre à Forks. )_

* * *

*****

**Chapitre 9**

*****

C'est fou come la Vie est bizarre parfois... et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rendais compte. Elle change, se mélange, se renverse, prends des tournant affolants qu'on ne comprend pas toujours, elle s'arrête aussi parfois. J'ai trop souvent été la spectatrice d'évènements bouleversants, j'ai vu et entendu des choses affreuses sans pouvoir rien y changer. Je me suis rendu compte de la solitude dans laquelle je pouvais être plongée. J'ai compris que la colère était un sentiment qui ne m'était pas si étranger que ça. J'ai subit les choses, j'ai réalisée que j'étais bien impuissante, et cela trop souvent.

Et puis, j'ai connu l'espoir, cette petite lumière qui vous donne envie d'y croire malgré tout. J'ai compris que, dans ma solitude, des personnes pouvaient peut-être m'aider. Je me suis appuyée sur elles, elles ont été mes remparts et mes souffles de vie.

Grâce à elles, aujourd'hui j'étais là… et j'avais envie de sourire, de rire même à gorge déployée, de profiter enfin pleinement de ma vie retrouvée. Je comprenais enfin que tout le poids du monde n'était pas sur mes épaules, et cela me faisait tellement de bien…

Ayden était à mes côtés, et nous profitions tous les deux de la vue majestueuse que nous offrait Washington. Le soleil se couchait sur les rives du _Reflecting Pool_ et les derniers rayons mordorés s'attardaient sur nos peaux, maintenant zébrées. Derrière nous, Lincoln veillait tranquillement sur sa ville. Aucun de nous ne parlait… même pas Lincoln. Le silence n'était pas pesant en compagnie d'Ayden. Non, il était plutôt relaxant, reposant, apaisant. Mon ami avait cette particularité de ne pas vouloir combler à tout prix le silence avec des mots. Non, au contraire il l'enjolivait et le rendait presque concret, comme un cadeau inestimable qu'il offrait à la personne en face. Ces moments quasi spirituels m'avaient manqué pendant toutes ces années loin de lui car je n'arrivais pas à retrouver ce même état de sérénité sans sa présence tout à côté de moi. Et c'est avec délectation que j'osais enfin profiter pleinement de cet instant précieux, la tête posée sur son épaule.

Je faisais lentement dans mon esprit le bilan de ces deux jours passés dans cette ville majestueuse. J'avais fait le tour des innombrables musées et Ayden m'avait tenu compagnie pour une visite de l'université de Georgetown. Le cursus d'art semblait parfait pour moi mais je ne savais pas si j'étais à nouveau prête pour ce genre d'aventure. Malgré cela, l'idée me plaisait beaucoup et je me mis à m'imaginer dans ma nouvelle vie ici. Je me voyais déjà assise dans l'immense bibliothèque ou flânant dans les jardins, mon appareil photo en bandoulière. J'aimais l'impression que me faisait cet environnement. Je m'y sentais libre… plus libre que n'importe où ailleurs, et les vieux murs de la faculté m'avaient comme envoûté. Mais une ombre venait se glisser dans ce tableau idyllique : l'absence de deux personnes. Je ne me voyais pas m'éloigner de Charlie, pas encore. C'était bien trop tôt, tous les deux nous n'étions pas prêt pour nous séparer et je devais avouer qu'il m'était difficile de simplement penser vivre ici sans pouvoir le voir tous les jours.

Et puis, il y avait Edward. Toujours et encore Edward. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais pu autant m'accrocher à lui en si peu de temps. Son image était restée graver dans ma mémoire et elle ne pouvait s'en détacher, même si je faisais tout pour l'oublier.

La voix d'Ayden me sortît soudainement de mes pensées. La nuit pointait déjà le bout de son nez, et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. Un petit vent frais balaya alors mon visage et mes cheveux vinrent obstruer ma vue.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Hein? De quoi?

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu n'as pas changé Bella au bois dormant, dit-il avec un sourire. Toujours aussi tête en l'air, à ce que je vois.

Mes pommettes rosirent aussitôt. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Ayden me parlait avant, puisque j'étais déjà bien loin avec un autre homme.

- Je me demande bien _qui_ peut autant capter ton attention. Continua-t-il, en m'adressant une grimace. Je pourrais être jaloux, tu sais ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu le sois.

C'était un mensonge, ou plutôt un _demi-mensonge._ Ayden n'avait pas à se montrer possessif puisqu'il était mon ami le plus cher et que personne ne pouvait changer ça. Mais dans un autre sens, il pouvait l'être aussi puisque ce n'était pas lui qui occupait mes pensées la plupart du temps.

- Alors, de quoi tu parlais ? Lui demandais-je pour détourner son attention.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler d'Edward avec Ayden. D'une part parce que ça m'aurait gênée et que ça l'aurait sûrement ennuyé au plus haut point, mais aussi parce que je trouvais ma réaction face à tout ça complètement idiot.

Il se releva et fît craquer ses articulations. Je n'avais pas envie de m'en aller. J'étais si bien assise aux pieds de l'immense statue du président que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'aller ailleurs.

- De rentrer à Forks avec moi, ça te tente ?

- N'essaierais-tu pas de te débarrasser de moi par hasard ? Lui-dis en plissant des yeux.

- C'est si évident que ça ? Me répondit-il en riant.

Il m'aida à me mettre sur mes pieds, puis après un dernier regard à l'horizon nous reprîmes le chemin de son appartement.

- Je dois retourner voir mes parents et Laly doit me rejoindre là-bas normalement.

- Oh, tu vas les présenter ? Lui demandais-je bêtement.

- Non, n'oubli pas que je suis marié et que mes parents étaient présent ce jour là.

C'était tellement facile d'oublier ce détail. J'avais parfois l'impression que nous étions toujours deux adolescents insouciants, mais ce n'était plus le cas malheureusement. Puis une de ses paroles me revînt comme un coup de boomerang et l'évidence qui en découla me fît très mal. Si un jour je me mariais, mes parents à moi ne seraient pas là. Je remonterais l'allée seule, sans personne à qui m'accrocher.

Je tentais de cacher mon trouble mais comme s'il percevait mes pensées, Ayden me prît par les épaules et m'attira à lui. J'étais épuisée de cette journée, et c'est avec bonheur que je franchis le seuil de la porte d'entrée quelques minutes ensuite. D'instinct et les yeux à moitié fermés, je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'ami pour ma dernière nuit ici.

*******

Cette nuit là, je ne dormis presque pas. Comme toujours. Mes cauchemars m'en empêchèrent et c'est en sueur et haletante que je quittais le lit. L'horloge affichait trois heures du matin et je décidais qu'un verre de lait n'était pas de trop. Après mon introspection nocturne du frigo, je m'installais près de la fenêtre. La ville contrairement à moi, était paisiblement endormie. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans le quartier et les luminaires rendaient la vue presque féérique.

Le plaid posé sur le canapé me fît de l'œil lorsqu'une petite brise entra dans l'appartement. Je me levais et sans que je le comprenne je me retrouvais par terre, sur les fesses. Se prendre les pieds l'un dans l'autre, était une prouesse que peu de gens savaient accomplir avec brio comme je le faisais. Par chance, à part un bel hématome sur la cuisse dans quelques heures, je n'avais rien. Un instant, le ronflement d'Ayden me fît sursauter et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa encore plus. Apparemment, son sommeil était de plomb et même le bruit fracassant de ma chute ne pouvait le réveiller.

Au moment où mon cœur se calmait, la sonnerie de mon portable troubla la quiétude des lieux. Mes mains tremblaient tellement que c'est à peine si je parvins à appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Je ne savais pas si c'était dû à mon léger incident ou à l'appréhension de savoir qui pouvait bien m'appeler à une heure aussi tardive. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier le numéro, puis une voix grave se fît entendre à l'autre bout.

_- __Isabella Swan ? _

Je ne reconnaissais pas cette voix. Aucun son ne passa mes lèvres. Ce n'est qu'après avoir balancé la tête par l'affirmative que je compris que cet homme ne pouvait pas me voir.

- Oui ?

_- Ici, le sergent Masson du bureau du shériff de Forks._

Mon sang ne fît qu'un tour et les questions remplirent aussitôt mon esprit.

_-Je vous appelle parce que vous êtes sur la liste des personnes à contacter en cas d'urgence. _

« Urgence » Rien que le mot me glaça le sang et me ramena quelques mois plus tôt dans mon enfer personnel. Je n'entendis pas la suite. Mon cerveau était anesthésié.

C'est à peine, si je réalisais que mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi et que le portable tombait à mes côtés. Ma vision se troubla par mes pleurs et je n'entendis plus la voix du sergent Masson. Tout ce que je compris, c'est la main puissante d'Ayden qui se posa sur mon épaule et qui de l'autre ramassait le combiné pour le porter à son oreille.

*******

La route fila à toute allure et moins d'une heure après dans la nuit noire, nous étions, tremblants, face aux portes d'entrée de l'hôpital. La simple vue des couloirs blanchâtres raviva mes pires souvenirs et la nausée me vînt aussitôt. Mon estomac était noué mais je devais tenir pour Charlie. J'avais ce besoin vital de le voir, de le toucher, de m'assurer qu'il allait bien ; et plus nous avancions dans le bâtiment, plus j'avais la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon cœur ne cessait de battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine et je m'étonnais presqu'il n'est pas déjà creusé un entaille dans celle-ci. Ayden semblait calme, beaucoup plus que moi. Sa main ne quittait pas la mienne au fur à mesure que nous parcourions les couloirs, mais je n'étais pas sereine pour autant. Charlie, cette venue à l'hôpital, toute cette angoisse… tout cela avait trop un goût de déjà vu pour que je sois calme. Peut-être que c'était moi après tout. Peut-être que c'était de ma faute et que je semais le malheur partout où j'allais.

Ayden ralenti le pas et s'arrêta devant une chambre. Il se tourna et ancra son regard dans le mien.

- C'est là, Dit-il en indiquant la porte à ma droite, Je te laisse y aller seule. Je t'attends près de la machine à café.

Il m'offrît un maigre sourire et me serra dans ses bras. Cette étreinte m'aida plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. C'était comme s'il me donnait un peu de ses forces pour ce que j'allais affronter dans cette chambre. J'étais persuadée que Charlie allait plus mal que ce qu'on avait bien voulu nous dire. Il tourna alors les talons et disparût ensuite de mon champ de vision lorsqu'il bifurqua dans une autre allée.

Mon sang pulsait à mes oreilles. J'étais sûre d'être blanche comme un linge. Les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de mes joues, mais je pris sur moi pour les forcer à rester là où elles devaient être.

Après avoir soufflé un bon coup, j'entrais dans la petite pièce… pour trouver Charlie devant un match de baseball, la jambe plâtrée au-dessus du lit.

- Bella !!! cria-t-il.

Un grand sourire étira ses traits. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même et de courir le serrer dans mes bras. Il n'avait rien… enfin pratiquement rien.

- Ouille… attention, j'ai deux côtes cassées.

- Oh Désolé. Lui dis-je en desserrant notre étreinte. Mais... je... tu... tu n'as rien!! Bafouillais-je en serrant sa main entre les miennes.

J'arborais un sourire niais, idiot… mais qui me faisait tellement de bien que je n'en avais que faire. Mon coeur s'était fait léger, si léger en fait qu'il aurait pu maintenant s'envoler à travers la fenêtre.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demandais-je ensuite, On a rien voulu nous dire en bas à l'accueil. Ton collègue m'a téléphoné pour me dire que tu avais eu un accident, et je pensais que... oh... Charlie...

Et les larmes roulèrent, bien malgré moi, sur mes joues.

- Oh… Bella! Rien de bien grave, tu le vois. Calme-toi, tempéra-t-il en me tapotant l'épaule maladroitement.

- Charlie, je te signale quand même que tu es sur un lit d'hôpital. Tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur, tu sais ?

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque plusieurs fois, et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée… comme les miennes, souvent.

- Je suis désolé. Il y avait une bête au milieu de la route que j'ai voulu éviter et…

- Une bête ?! Répétais-je.

Il avait failli se tuer pour « une bête ». Impayable.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire sur la route à cette heure ?

- J'avais une intervention. Il y a eu…

Sa voix se perdît dans le silence et je sentis qu'il voulait me cacher quelque chose. Derechef, la vieille angoisse qui habitait mon ventre en entrant dans cette pièce se réveilla.

- Quoi ? Il y a eu _quoi_ ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne, Bella. Rien du tout.

- Charlie, menaçais-je d'une voix dure, dis-le moi.

Son nez se plissa et il chercha du regard une aide inutile tout autour de la pièce. Mais rien ne venait. Il souffla fort… avant de me répondre, enfin.

- Un meurtre, dit-il d'une petite voix, ou plutôt quatre meurtres. Une famille entière.

- Oh…

Maigre réponse, mais c'est tout ce qui avait pu sortir de ma bouche. Tout d'un coup, toute cette histoire était devenue la copie conforme de ce qui m'était arrivé quelques mois avant. Il y avait eu un meurtre similaire, ici à Forks, petite ville si paisible. Je n'en revenais pas… et comme avant, cette chambre blanche d'hôpital sembla me prendre tout mon air. J'étouffais.

- Je dois prendre l'air.

Sans laisser à Charlie le temps de me répondre, je m'engouffrais dans le couloir et couru à toute vitesse.

Tout recommençait. Toute cette horreur ne cesserait donc jamais. J'étais condamnée à provoquer des malheurs autour de moi.

Je cavalais dans les couloirs, comme si la vitesse pouvait m'aider à effacer toute cette hérésie de mon esprit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les infirmières et le personnel me regardaient d'un mauvais œil, mais je n'en avais que faire. Cette famille était morte… et c'était bien ma faute.

Et c'est là, au détour d'un couloir que je retrouvais de nouveau une similitude entre les deux histoires : Edward. Il était là, devant moi et même si les larmes me brouillaient la vue, je pouvais voir facilement qu'il était toujours aussi beau.

* * *

_Alors, alors? Z'avez eu peur pour Charlie, hein? ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

*****

**Chapitre 10**

*****

Ma montre affichait vingt-deux heures trente. J'arrivais à Forks et la route déjà trempée s'effaçait pour laisser place à la forêt. Je stoppais la voiture sur le bas côté, le temps de souffler et de reprendre mes esprits. J'avais passé la conversation que j'allais avoir avec ma famille dans ma tête durant tout le trajet – à vrai dire, j'y avais pensé depuis le jour où je m'étais enfui.

Voilà le plan : Je leurs présenterais mes excuses les plus plates, surtout à Carlisle, et plus que tout, je leurs expliquerais ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mon départ avait été si précipité que je n'avais rien dit ce jour là. A vrai dire, j'avais tellement honte de moi que la seule chose que j'avais eu en tête était de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Maintenant, je leurs devais la vérité.

Et puis, s'il ne voulait pas m'écouter, je m'en irais.

A cette idée, une douleur lancinante que je connaissais bien se réveilla dans ma poitrine. Mon cœur se briserait, mais je m'éloignerais pour de bon. C'est bien là tout ce que je méritais : La solitude pour le reste de l'éternité.

Soudain, une odeur familière me sortît de mes pensées et une tornade brune surgît alors à mes pieds. Ces grands yeux ambrés qui me fixaient avec espièglerie, me ramenèrent des années auparavant, dans mes souvenirs et dans la fameuse villa blanche.

- Alice, je…

Et la fin de ma phrase se perdît dans un souffle alors qu'elle me prenait dans l'étau de ses bras fragiles, son corps s'accrochant au mien avec ferveur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me détachais d'elle pour mieux la voir, tout en joignant ses mains aux miennes. Elle n'avait pas changée. Toujours ce même petit lutin aux cheveux noirs qui m'avait tant manqué. L'émotion qui me gagna alors aurait pu me faire pleurer ; Au lieu de cela mes yeux refusaient de la lâcher, comme si arrêter de la fixer signifiait qu'elle allait disparaître encore.

- Plus de dix ans, Edward. Assena-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation du temps qui avait beaucoup trop passé. Mais malgré la mélodie que sa voix avait produite, je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. La souffrance que j'avais vu dans ses prunelles alors qu'elle disait ces paroles, avait fait se tordre mon estomac de douleur. Je ne réalisais pas encore l'étendue du mal que je lui avais fait, mais le peu que j'apercevais me détruisait déjà à petit feu. Mis à part le coup de téléphone passé la veille, c'était le premier contact que j'avais avec ma chère sœur depuis très longtemps et l'absence avait été dure pour nous deux. Malgré son sourire malicieux et son regard pétillant, je pouvais voir qu'elle était au moins autant troublée que moi.

Pourtant, avec ma sœur à mes côtés, j'avais l'impression que la scène s'était illuminée d'un coup, comme s'il me manquait quelque chose auparavant. Je ne ressentais plus les gouttes froides sur mon visage, je n'entendais plus les bruits sinistres m'entourant. Au moment même où elle était sortie de cette forêt, la noirceur des bois avait laissé place à une sorte de bulle de lumière qui nous entourait tous les deux. Mes obscures pensées s'envolèrent et je me détendis, profitant de sa présence. Comment avais-je pu laisser cette petite lumière derrière moi autant de temps ?

- Je sais, je suis tellement désolé. Soufflais-je.

- Ecoute, je ne te demande rien, dit-elle en plaçant une main sur mon épaule. Je sais que tu nous diras quand tu seras prêt.

Malgré moi, un sourire naquit à la commissure de mes lèvres. Si Alice avait l'air aussi confiante, c'est qu'elle avait sûrement eu une vision.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà tout vu. Dit-elle comme pour confirmer mes pensées.

Et là, je me permis d'entrevoir une issue heureuse à toute cette sordide histoire. Un semblant d'espoir éclaira mon visage.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Elle me tira la langue et frappa dans ses mains avec entrain. Elle m'avait tant manqué. Toutes ses mimiques que je retrouvais faisaient se gonfler mon cœur de joie. Ce quotidien que j'avais longtemps essayé de laisser derrière moi me revenait en pleine face et j'adorais ça.

- Oh… Edward, il va falloir qu'on organise une grande fête pour ton retour. Je vois déjà plein de ballons, de confettis, toi au piano, Rose qui chante… oh… ce sera génial !!

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et une lueur anima ses traits, comme un enfant devant le père noël. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'éloigna derrière un arbre de sa démarche si particulière et Jasper apparût, main dans la main avec elle. J'avais été si captivé par mes retrouvailles avec ma petite sœur que je n'avais pas perçu qu'il était là également.

- J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez toujours aussi inséparables.

- C'est si bon de te revoir, me dit-il simplement en me prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

J'avais l'impression de les avoir quittés hier. Comme Alice, Jasper était toujours le même que dans mes souvenirs. Tout dans son attitude si réservée et sereine réveillait en moi des souvenirs trop longtemps enfouis. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de vouloir me reprocher ce que j'avais fait. Non, ils étaient là et moi, j'étais bien. J'étais heureux, depuis bien longtemps.

C'est avec un sourire rayonnant que ma sœur rejoignît les bras de son mari. Et là, en les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, une image me revînt en tête : Bella.

Jasper me lança un regard surpris en constatant l'inquiétude qui était apparu si soudainement.

- Alice, comment va Bella ?

- Ah… justement, je voulais t'en parler. Tu t'es trompé, elle n'était pas chez le shériff Swan.

L'inquiétude grandît en moi, en même temps que les nombreuses questions affluaient dans mon esprit. Une vague de calme provenant de mon frère m'apaisa aussitôt. Pour autant, la boule d'angoisse qui obstruait ma gorge ne s'en alla pas.

- J'ai entendu Charlie disant qu'elle était partie en week-end à Washington. Elle rentre demain matin, je crois.

- Merci, Alice. Lui dis-je dans un souffle.

Bella n'était pas à Forks, elle était donc loin de cette série de meurtre – Mais pas hors de danger pour autant. Aussitôt les premières raisons de ma venue dans cette ville me revinrent : Les meurtres bizarrement similaires à ceux de Seattle. Bella ne devait pas apprendre ce qui c'était produit juste à côté de chez elle. Elle ne devait rien savoir de l'horreur qui était arrivée encore une fois. Sans quoi, j'étais persuadé qu'elle prendrait peur… ou pire. Qui pouvait bien savoir si elle était saine et sauve en ce moment ? Qui pouvait bien savoir si elle n'avait pas eu d'accident ou autre chose encore ? Quel idiot j'avais été de m'éloigner d'elle.

Ma sœur plissa des yeux et se contenta de me fixer de cette manière pendant un instant.

- Dis-moi, c'est qui cette fille exactement ?

- Je… c'est… juste une amie que j'ai rencontrée à Seattle.

Le regard sceptique de Jasper ne m'échappa pas.

- Edward, mais… commença Alice.

Mais dans la seconde, ses yeux se voilèrent. Jasper la prît instantanément par les épaules et la regarda avec anxiété, attendant qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle revînt à elle, et se tourna vers moi, rayonnante.

- Une amie, hein ? dit-elle, un sourcil levé.

Oui, une _amie_. Une _amie_ qui m'attirait dangereusement et de qui je ne pouvais plus me passer. Cette même _amie_ que j'avais essayé d'oublier et dont l'absence me détruisait.

_Bella._

Sans un mot de plus, elle se jeta dans mes bras à nouveau, avant de me prendre la main et de m'entraîner à sa suite dans les bois, direction la villa blanche.

*******

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais, tout me revenait. C'était comme si je reconnaissais chaque brin d'herbe que mes pieds effleuraient, chaque branche que j'évitais – Et les sensations qui me parcouraient étaient les mêmes que dix ans auparavant. Bientôt, nous atteignîmes le ruisseau qui jouxtait la maison et de là, un point de vue magnifique s'offrît à moi : la villa –ma maison- étincelante sous les rayons du soleil. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je compris combien ce foyer – et les personnes qu'il abritait- m'avait manqué.

Pourtant l'appréhension de les revoir ne me quitta pas. Au contraire, plus nous nous approchions de la bâtisse, plus je me sentais bizarre. Je n'étais plus qu'un concentré de sentiments contraires. J'imitais alors Jasper et Alice, et enjambait facilement le cours d'eau. Leurs odeurs m'assaillirent ensuite de plein fouet : Rose, Esmée, Emmett. Doucement, je me délectais de ces parfums que j'aurais reconnu entre mille et qui avaient longtemps été cantonnés à mon esprit uniquement.

A peine le pas le porte passé, Esmée se jeta à mon cou, les yeux brillant d'émotions. Rosalie me prît dans ses bras une demi-seconde, et Emmett frappa mon épaule avant de m'enlacer également.

- Oh Edward… murmura Esmée, ma mère. Tu m'as tant manqué, si tu savais.

Je ne comprenais pas leur comportement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils ne me reprochaient rien. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, même Rose, semblaient heureux de me revoir. Pourtant, au fond de moi, ce même sentiment de culpabilité était toujours là. Je leurs avait fait du mal et ils semblaient tous l'avoir oublié. Mon estomac se tordait de douleur, rien qu'à cette pensée. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte combien j'avais été lâche et idiot ? N'avaient-ils pas un semblant de ressentiment contre mon attitude si détestable ? Pourquoi ne me haïssaient-ils pas comme moi je le faisais ?

Je ne comprenais pas, et porté par ce flot d'étranges émotions qu'ils m'offraient, je n'eus pas la force de leurs demander. Je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, je devrais briser cet état de félicité dans lequel j'étais plongé pour affronter mes erreurs passées. Je n'étais que trop conscient du poids que j'avais laissé sur leurs épaules, et je savais qu'ils attendaient beaucoup de mon retour. Malgré tout, je reléguais cette conversation difficile dans un recoin de mon cerveau pour me concentrer sur la joie qui me consumait d'être enfin à leurs côtés.

- Alors, frérot ? T'as vieilli on dirait, non ? T'as bien pris… une dizaine d'année, je dirais.

Emmett, toujours aussi délicat. Tous se figèrent, avant que mon géant de frère ne parte d'un grand rire guttural qui détendît aussi rapidement l'atmosphère. Nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils et chacun me raconta ce que j'avais manqué, comme si je n'étais que durant une petite semaine.

Le clan Cullen venait en fait de revenir à Forks, comme moi et je doutais que ce soit une coïncidence. Ils avaient fait un long séjour au Canada, avant de revenir ici. Alice me fît l'éloge de son second mariage, et Jasper me rapporta leur périple à travers l'Asie du sud-est. Esmée avait accompli son rêve de connaître Londres, et par la même, le passé de son mari.

Ils avaient tous ainsi voyagé et je m'étonnais que nous ne nous soyons pas croisé. J'étais heureux de renouer avec ma famille, mais d'un autre côté, au fur et à mesure qu'ils me contaient leurs nombreuses aventures, mon cœur se serrait. J'avais manqué tant de choses. J'avais toujours pensé que dix ans n'était rien dans l'existence d'un vampire, mais dix ans loin de sa famille était quelque chose d'horrible, même pour moi.

Tout d'un coup, comme si je m'éveillais, je pris conscience de l'absence de mon père.

- Où est Carlisle ?

À peine ma phrase prononcée, tous se figèrent et Esmée m'offrît un sourire contrit. Même Emmett n'osait rien dire. Alice se tortilla sur son siège et Rose évita scrupuleusement de croiser mon regard.

- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Leur demandais-je impatiemment.

- Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri. Me dit Esmée, en me tapotant la main délicatement. Il est à l'hôpital, c'est tout.

Ce n'était pas _tout._ Je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne me disaient pas, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était. Je me tournais alors vers Jasper. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, avant de me répondre.

- Ecoute, Carlisle ne savait pas très bien comment prendre ton retour.

- Oh…

Maigre réponse.

- Mais il est heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

- C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment le montrer en ce moment.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il est n'est pas là. Achevais-je, en hochant la tête.

Soudain, les yeux de ma sœur se voilèrent pour la seconde fois de la soirée sur une réalité qui ne nous était pas encore révélée. Elle revînt à elle, et me fixa encore.

- Ta petite brunette sera avec Carlisle à l'hôpital dans…

Elle regarda l'horloge.

- Exactement douze minutes et trente secondes, acheva-t-elle.

- Bella ? La questionnais-je idiotement, en me relevant de mon siège.

- Oui, et elle n'a pas l'air de très bien aller. Dit-elle, avec un regard inquiet.

Esmée me fixa, anxieuse de savoir ce qui se passait sous son toit.

- Alice va tout vous expliquer, lui dis-je en lui prenant les mains. Je reviens dès que possible, ajoutais-je avant de m'engouffrer par la porte.

Sans un mot de plus, je m'élançais à nouveau à travers la forêt.

*******

Les portes criardes et les murs blafards de l'hôpital m'accueillirent et aussitôt, je reconnus l'odeur de Bella au dixième étage et de Carlisle pas très loin. Sans prendre la peine de m'adresser aux secrétaires de l'accueil, je me dirigeais vers les étages. J'avais bien du mal à ne pas m'élancer à toute vitesse à travers les couloirs, mais les battements du cœur de Bella m'aidaient à me contrôler. Réglant mon pas sur son tempo, je m'aperçu bien vite qu'elle n'était pas sereine. Mais au moins, elle était en vie. Au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur grimpait, une voix familière me sortît de ma léthargie. J'entendais à nouveau _ma Bella_. C'était comme si on m'accordait enfin un peu d'oxygène. J'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir entendre à nouveau ses pensées que je ne perçu pas tout de suite la peine et l'inquiétude qui l'habitait de nouveau. J'avais presque l'impression que les choses n'avaient pas changées depuis Seattle. Elle avait l'air toujours aussi triste. Pourtant la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, je me rappelais de son sourire. Elle avait retrouvée des couleurs et toutes ces idées noires avaient quittées son esprit.

Un nom revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées : Charlie.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin. Je me frayais un passage à travers les différentes personnes, pour l'apercevoir à quelques mètres bifurquant dans une allée. Doucement, je la suivi. Son parfum emplît mes narines et sa beauté me subjugua de nouveau. Elle était tellement anxieuse que je pouvais l'apercevoir qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la prendre dans mes bras et la calmer. Pendant que je la suivais, mes yeux se portèrent ensuite sur sa main, si fragile, si belle… et sur les doigts durs qui entouraient cette main. Un homme brun avait entrelacé les siens à ceux de ma Bella, et celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se séparer de lui. Au contraire, elle s'accrocha encore plus à lui et se rapprocha de sa poitrine, y posant sa tête. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de mon torse, et des idées de meurtre surgirent aussitôt. De quel droit cet idiot la tenait-il ?

J'entendis leur conversation alors qu'il la laissait entrer dans la chambre du malade. Mais quel crétin ! Il la laissait affronter seule une pareille épreuve au lieu de l'aider et de la supporter. Bella s'attarda un moment dans le couloir, m'offrant la possibilité d'admirer les courbes parfaites de son corps et les arabesques profondes de ses cheveux, dévalant sur ses épaules. Elle souffla un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'y entrer.

J'étais là posté dans le couloir, appuyé au mur. Les yeux fermé, je me concentrais sur la mélodie de la voix de Bella et sur ses pensées. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'une telle chose me rendrait si heureux. Pendant tout le temps où j'avais été loin d'elle, j'avais laissé mon esprit s'égarer à penser à elle. J'avais essayé de me remémorer la litanie profonde et sensuelle de sa voix, mais je ne lui avais pas un instant rendu justice. Rien que l'entendre provoquait en moi des sensations inconnues.

Un parfum de bois rosés et de musc me sortît de mes rêveries. Carlisle était là, face à moi. Son visage était dur et fermé, peu de fois je l'avais vu si hostile, surtout contre moi.

- Que fais-tu là ? me dit-il d'une voix pourtant calme, tout en se rapprochant.

Je ne savais pas si ce « là » concernait l'hôpital ou Forks.

- Je suis venue pour une amie.

- Ne t'attardes pas trop, me dit-il avec un hochement de tête, il y a beaucoup trop de tentations ici pour toi.

Jamais je n'avais eu une discussion – si on pouvait qualifier ces trois paroles de 'discussion'- si froide avec mon père. Son attitude était à l'opposé de celle de tous les autres Cullen ; et même s'il n'avait rien dit de particulier, je pouvais déceler facilement les sous-entendus sous ses paroles. Je comprenais son comportement à mon égard, même si cela me faisait mal.

Il tourna les talons pour s'en aller, sans m'accorder un regard de plus. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça.

- Carlisle, attend, l'appelais-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

Le regard qu'il me donna ensuite me glaça le sang. On aurait dit que je l'avais brûlé par ce simple contact. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent sous le choc. Je m'étais pourtant préparé à ce genre de réaction, mais le vivre était beaucoup trop dur.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te parler, plus tard.

« Plus tard » car nous n'étions pas vraiment au bon endroit pour discuter de tout ça. Et d'ailleurs, je devais d'abord m'occuper de Bella.

Il ne bougea, fixant son regard brûlant sur moi.

- Je t'en pris, ajoutais-je d'une voix tendue.

- Soit. Répondit-il, Tout à l'heure, à la maison.

Sur ce, il retourna à son bureau, et mon estomac, lui, se retourna également. Jamais je n'avais connu autant d'animosité provenant de Carlisle. Lui si calme et serein d'habitude m'aurait presque flagellé sur place. Il était pourtant le plus raisonné de la famille ; et si je l'avais déçu à ce point, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Le cri de panique provenant des pensées de Bella me ramena à la réalité.

_« Un meurtre… ou plutôt quatre meurtres. Une famille entière. »_ Déclara Charlie d'un ton bourru.

Les battements de son cœur s'envolèrent, en même temps que les pensées confuses envahissaient sa tête. Sa respiration devint irrégulière, et je pus facilement m'imaginer son visage en cet instant. Elle s'en voulait de tout ce qui était arrivé. Comme si c'était sa faute !!

Aussitôt, les choses s'emballèrent et Bella ouvrît la porte à la volée, avant de se mettre à courir dans ma direction. Elle ne me voyait pas mais, moi, je pouvais apercevoir la peine sur son visage. La peine, mais aussi la peur. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues de porcelaine, et il me fallu toute ma retenue pour ne pas, moi aussi, courir dans sa direction.

Et sans que je le comprenne, elle était dans mes bras. Au détour du couloir derrière lequel je m'étais posté, elle m'avait percuté de plein fouet. Elle leva ses yeux embués vers moi, et cacha son visage dans ma poitrine. Ses ongles entrèrent dans ma chair et des sanglots soulevèrent son corps. Doucement, je m'accroupis sur le sol avec toujours mon ange accroché à moi. Pour rien au monde, je ne l'aurais laissé s'échapper. Mes mains tracèrent des cercles apaisant dans son dos, et je ne pus m'empêcher de respirer à plein poumon le parfum entêtant de ses cheveux. Enfin, nous étions ensemble.

* * *

_Ahhhh... voilà la rencontre avec les Cullen, enfin! :) Et nos deux amoureux se sont retrouvés pour ne plus se lâcher... enfin pour le moment!! Rha... bon j'ai pas été sadique ce coup-ci hein? Ce châpitre est le plus long de tous, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé! Le prochain chapitre sera du POV de Bella, comme vous vous en doutez. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello! _

_Alors après quelques semaines (...mois?!) d'absence, **Le diamant** se remet en selle. (J'sais pas vous, mais moi, perso j'essaye de visualiser cette scène en ce moment... o_O). Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce retard et pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews (merci!!). Il y a eu les vacances d'abord où j'ai voulu faire une pause, une très large part de démotivation ensuite, puis enfin la page blanche. Je pense qu'il fallait que je passe par ces stades pour revenir en meilleure forme. Donc, me voilà :)_

_Ce chapitre étant terminé, j'ai trouvé idiot de ne pas vous le poster tout de suite. Mais je n'en suis pas satisfaite quand même... -_-" J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. _

_Pour vous remettre dans le bain: Bella vient d'apprendre par Charlie qu'il a eu un meurtre simillaire à celui de sa famille à Forks. Encore sous le choc, elle tombe sur Edward. _

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Tout recommençait. Tous mes cauchemars refaisaient surface…

Et ma tête allait bientôt exploser.

J'étais installée dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, un café bien chaud sous le nez… et quatre paires d'yeux me fixant. Mon corps, calé contre le flanc d'Edward, ne cessait de trembloter comme une feuille au vent et même sa main apaisante entrelacée à la mienne ne parvenait à me calmer. Je détestais paraître aussi vulnérable, surtout devant tant de gens en même temps, mais mes muscles ne semblaient plus répondre à mon cerveau.

Alertée par ma chute dans le couloir - ou plutôt par le pas de danse impromptu que mes jambes avaient décidées d'accomplir sans mon accord - une infirmière avait aussitôt accouru pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Celle-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire ensuite que de signaler au médecin qu'après m'être emmêlé les pieds comme une idiote, je m'étais sans doute cassé le poignet. Fort heureusement, l'Apollon – sorti de nulle part- qui avait amorti ma chute n'avait rien. Dans mon malheur, j'avais au fait ça de bien : ma malchance n'avait pas ressurgie sur lui, il n'était pas blessé. Maigre satisfaction dans ma journée.

Accompagné d'une aide-soignante, tout ce beau monde s'apprêtait à m'enrubanner de pansement comme une momie égyptienne.

Mais je détestais l'air qu'ils affichaient tous en ce moment et je détestais me retrouver dans une situation qui m'était aussi familière. Je ne supportais pas de lire à nouveau de la compassion et de la pitié sur les visages m'entourant. Je vomissais les regards suppliant des infirmières et les gestes soi-disant réconfortants du docteur. Malgré moi, mes doigts se crispèrent sur mon gobelet vide et ma prise se raffermît. Edward tourna les yeux vers moi dans la seconde et une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son beau visage. Je ne voulais pas l'alarmer, pas de nouveau. Alors je lui offris le plus beau sourire que je pus – autant dire une horrible grimace. Il m'en rendît un éclatant, bien évidemment, avant que le praticien – beau comme un dieu - en charge de mes soins ne m'indique une salle pour les bandages.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire… vraiment. Essayais-je de plaider, d'une petite voix.

- Bella… commença un ténor soutenu qui fît chavirer mon cœur.

Je levais les yeux une nouvelle fois vers son visage d'ange et mes beaux arguments s'envolèrent dans la seconde. Comme pour donner raison à son reproche non-formulé, une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans mon bras droit et une horrible grimace déforma mon visage. C'est d'un pas lourd que je me levais pour aller me faire soigner. Arrivés à la porte, Edward lâcha ma main ; et le vide qui effleura mes doigts à ce moment-là fît se serrer mon cœur.

La pièce qui m'accueillit ensuite ne dérogeait pas à la règle: Une suite d'objets étincelants de propreté et de bocaux contenant des liquides de couleurs imprévues me faisaient presqu'une holà en m'invitant à avancer. Le docteur me retrouva au moment où mon postérieur venait à peine de frôler le papier virginal de sa table d'opération.

Il était assis devant moi sur un tabouret, les cheveux blonds cendrés plongés sur mon poignet. Malgré ses gants de protection, un frisson me parcouru l'échine lorsque ses doigts glacés rencontrèrent ma peau.

- Excusez-moi. Dit-il sans relever le visage d'un ton monocorde et très professionnel… presque trop.

Cette réplique ne demandait pas de réponse, aussi je n'eus pas d'efforts herculéens à faire pour paraître un minimum civilisé. Et même si je l'aurais voulu, ma voix semblait s'être mise aux abonnés absents. Dommage pour ce charmant docteur qui n'aurait pas à profiter de la douce mélodie de ma voix éraillée par le choc.

- Alors comme ça vous connaissez Edward ? Dit-il d'un ton plus léger qui me surprit.

Cette phrase là, elle, demandait une réponse. Ma tête se balança de haut en bas, mais il me fallut un temps pour réaliser qu'il ne voyait pas ce signe.

- Heu… oui. Répliquais-je d'une voix mal assurée.

Enfin « connaître » était un bien grand mot.

_Non, non. En fait, je m'amuse à enlacer de parfaits inconnus dans tous les endroits publics que je traverse. _

D'ailleurs comment connaissait-il Edward ? Alors que cette question me traversait l'esprit, il reprit la parole.

- Hum… je vois. Vous êtes proches, n'est-ce pas ?

Direct. Trop direct.

De quel droit cet homme se permettait-il de me poser des questions aussi intimes et personnelles ? Il en aurait passé une annonce aux infos, que je n'aurais pas été plus embarrassée. Parler de ma « non-vie » amoureuse avec un médecin, n'était pas une chose à laquelle je m'attendais en me levant ce matin. D'un autre côté, c'était une question à laquelle moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé avoir la réponse.

Il releva son regard bleu azur vers moi, en esquissant un faible sourire. Mon visage avait viré depuis longtemps au rouge tomate et, fascinée par ses pupilles mordorées, je ne pus faire le moindre mouvement ou dire une seule parole.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je suis sans doute un peu…

Et c'est à ce moment que son insigne me sauta aux yeux.

- « Cullen » ? Vous êtes de la même famille ? le coupais-je précipitamment.

Ma voix avait refait surface et montait à présent dangereusement vers les aigus.

Sa grimace ne m'échappa pas.

- Hum… en effet, nous nous « connaissons ».

Les guillemets étaient presque perceptibles dans le ton de sa voix. Il se remit sur ses jambes en une microseconde, enleva ses gants de latex et m'indiqua la porte en me tendant une feuille de soin. Le tout sans un regard.

J'étais troublée par cette nouvelle information. « Cullen » n'était pas un nom courant, surtout dans une aussi petite ville que Forks. Ces deux là devaient forcément se connaître... et même plus que ça. Mais pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'avaient amorcé le moindre geste qui aurait pu les confondre. Le docteur était-il le père d'Edward ? Son oncle ronchon ? Un vieux cousin pantouflard ?

Une nouvelle fois mon manque d'informations sur le passé d'Edward me revenait en pleine face. Je ne connaissais rien de ce jeune-homme, ni au sujet de sa famille, ni rien d'autre. Je brûlais d'envie de combler ce manque. Lui savait pratiquement tout de moi, tout du moins il connaissait la part la plus noire de ma vie. C'était déjà beaucoup.

C'est la tête remplie de questions que je sortis de la pièce. D'un geste automatique et à peine le pas de la porte passée, je relevais les yeux du sol pour le trouver. Edward était adossé nonchalamment à un mur, dos à moi, ses vêtements mettant parfaitement en valeur son corps d'athlète. Sa veste relevée sur ses avant-bras révélait une peau diaphane et des muscles saillants. Son cou, mis en valeur par le marron glacé de sa veste, laissait entrevoir quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y perdaient. Presque contre mon gré, mes yeux s'égarèrent sur sa chute de rein et mes joues rosirent immédiatement. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, il se retourna et mît ainsi fin à mon introspection détaillée. Je n'osais pas relever la tête pour croiser son regard, je savais que mon visage trahissait parfaitement mon trouble en ce moment. J'étais persuadée de me liquéfier sur place si je levais les yeux pour découvrir son petit sourire en coin. Arrivée à sa hauteur mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son interlocuteur ; et deux pupilles bleues azur me fixèrent intensément.

- Ayden… soupirais-je avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

La question de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, à discuter avec Edward ne me vînt même pas en tête, tant le voir était un soulagement. Ayden, rien qu'à sa présence, m'apaisait d'une façon étrange.

- Alors comment tu vas ? me dit-il d'une voix inquiète. Je suis allé voir Charlie et il m'a tout raconté.

Une ride s'était formée sur son front à mesure qu'il énonçait cette phrase. Ses mains se placèrent sur mes épaules et une lueur inquiète anima ses traits. J'eus l'étrange impression de sentir Edward se tendre à côté de moi. Le souvenir de ma discussion avec Charlie me revenait parfaitement. Tout cela s'était passé à peine quelques heures plus tôt, mais j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée. Je me revoyais en train de m'inquiéter pour mon oncle, puis de sortir comme une furie de la pièce. Le choc avait été rude et toute cette histoire avait un amer goût de déjà-vu. Je ne pouvais pas me sortir le visage de mes parents et de ma sœur de la tête. Charlie, en me révélant toute cette histoire, avait fait se réveiller mes vieux démons. Mais je devais apprendre à me contrôler. Je ne pouvais pas fuir et m'apitoyer sur mon sort… à nouveau. J'avais assez pleuré, il était temps pour moi d'aller de l'avant. De toute évidence, je m'étais légèrement laissé emportée.

- Ça va… lui répondis-je doucement.

Sa tête bascula sur le côté et une moue sévère apparut.

- Ça va… répétais-je. Vraiment ! Répliquais-je d'une voix un peu plus forte.

- D'accord. Mais… je suis là !

Un sourire illumina mes traits. J'adorais ce jeune-homme

- Hum… je vais vous laisser, maintenant.

Edward.

Il s'était éloigné de quelques pas, et se tenait les mains dans les poches, le regard dur. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête : faire disparaître ces rides de colère qui assombrissaient son beau visage. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Son attitude avait-elle à voir avec le fameux docteur Cullen ? Ou avec… moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu encore faire de mal pour le rendre aussi triste ?

Parce que c'est ce qu'il était : triste. Sa sombre mine ne cachait rien de moins que de la peine, et cela me fendait le cœur.

Il se passa la main plusieurs fois sur la nuque et avança de quelques centimètres. Pour autant, son air sombre ne le quitta pas.

- Ecoute, répliqua-t-il en fixant le sol, je devrais peut-être y aller. Tu as l'air… plutôt… occupée.

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il s'en allait ?!

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille ! Je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui… encore. Sans que je le comprenne, mes pas me menèrent vers lui à nouveau. L'électricité me traversa au moment où je lui pris le bras.

- Non ! Ne t'en vas pas… Je t'en pris.

Ses pupilles m'irradièrent à l'instant où il tourna le visage vers moi. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et moi. Rien de plus. Nous deux dans notre monde. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, mais on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Il leva le bras et sa main atteignît ma joue pour y laisser une trace brûlante. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard, je n'arrivais pas à quitter ses yeux. Son souffle était saccadé et son parfum alourdissait mes sens. Je perdais pieds. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me hissais pour souder mes lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

_Ahhhh... je sais... c'est sadique de vous laisser là! xD_

_Prochain chapitre pour bientôt! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Comment ça, j'ai mis du temps à poster?! Hein?! Vous pensez vraiment?_

_Bon, c'est vrai... **Mea culpa**! Je suis désolée! Mais ça y est... nouveau chapitre du POV de notre Eddy préféré. Merci à **Tite-Lilith** qui m'a encouragé à finir ce chapitre. Bon, juste pour info: Je finirais cette FF! Ne vous inquiétez pas. :)  
_

_Allez assez de Blablatage :)_

* * *

_Ses pupilles m'irradièrent à l'instant où il tourna le visage vers moi. Il n'y avait plus qu'Edward et moi. Rien de plus. Nous deux dans notre monde. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, mais on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Il leva le bras et sa main atteignît ma joue pour y laisser une trace brûlante. Je ne pouvais détourner le regard, je n'arrivais pas à quitter ses yeux. Son souffle était saccadé et son parfum alourdissait mes sens. Je perdais pieds. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me hissais sur mes pieds pour souder mes lèvres aux siennes. (chapitre 11)  
_

**Chapitre 12**

Ses cheveux sentaient le miel, le bois de rose et… le freesia, et c'était seulement maintenant que je le remarquais. Son corps était accroché au mien avec ferveur et ses prunelles soudées aux miennes. Je n'avais pas compris quand elle avait plongé son visage. Je n'avais pas compris non plus quand elle avait porté ses lèvres à ma bouche. Non, j'étais resté interdit pendant une fraction de seconde.

Et là… quelque chose avait changé.

Le néant qui m'habitait alors avait laissé place à une combustion spontanée. Tout mon être s'était enflammé pour elle. Jusque là, je n'avais pas compris. Je n'avais tout simplement pas compris ma Vie.

Mais tout d'un coup, tout s'était mis dans l'ordre. Chaque partie était maintenant là où elle devait, comme un puzzle qu'on parvient enfin à terminer. Tout ce que j'avais vécu, tout était enfin compréhensible, vrai, limpide. Je me comprenais enfin. Tout avait un sens, grâce à elle.

C'était idiot à dire, et probablement tout aussi stupide à entendre, mais même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu me séparer de Bella.

Je la tenais tout contre moi et grâce à cette proximité, je pouvais ressentir les battements de son cœur comme s'ils étaient miens. Mon corps s'en faisait l'écho et j'avais presque l'impression de revivre. Bella me faisait revivre. Mon corps s'était moulé parfaitement aux courbes du sien, et mon buste se relevait à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle respirait pour moi. Mon cœur mort se confondait avec le sien, plein de vie et de force. Mon corps lui appartenait. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un, un amalgame parfait.

Je pris alors pleinement conscience du visage que je fixais. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses joues rosées, sur ses yeux embués et sur les commissures de sa bouche qui commençaient à s'étirer. Dans un geste de parfaite symétrie, le même sourire habilla nos traits. Son nom résonna alors dans ma tête en une douce mélodie qui n'avait de cesse de m'envoûter.

_Bella, Bella, Bella…_

Les pulsations de son cœur se transformèrent en une chanson qui ne m'était pas inconnue, répétant sans cesse cette litanie.

_Bella, Bella, Bella… _

Que m'arrivait-il ? Devenais-je fou ?

Ses mains étaient liées autour de ma nuque, laissant une marque brûlante sur ma peau. Depuis combien de temps, étions-nous dans cette position ? Où étions-nous ? J'avais l'impression d'être en train de me perdre… et j'adorais ça.

- Viens, suis-moi. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle ne quitta pas mes yeux et dans un geste tendre, attrapa ma main pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Comme je l'avais prévu quelques minutes auparavant, je me retrouvais hors de l'hôpital. Mais cette fois, j'étais accompagné et comme hypnotisé. La danse des boucles brunes dans son dos m'envoûtait, les mouvements de son dos gracile, l'harmonie parfaite de ses courbes… je ne pouvais regarder autre chose. Je ne savais pas où elle nous conduisait, et je me fichais bien de le savoir tant que ses doigts restaient entremêlés aux miens.

Nous arrivâmes dans le parc jouxtant l'hôpital. Ce n'est qu'une fois installé sur un banc en pierre que je me permis de lever les yeux pour voir où nous étions. Les arbres autour de nous étaient hauts, et leurs ombres formaient des figures austères sur le sol. Le soleil était bas et le ciel rougeoyant, presqu'incandescent. La nuit allait bientôt tomber.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui m'arrivait en ce moment-même. Bella m'avait embrassé et son baiser avait été le fruit le plus savoureux jamais porté à mes lèvres. Mais plus que cela, ce geste signifiait que je comptais pour elle ; peut-être même qu'elle tenait à moi, autant que je tenais à elle.

Mais ce baiser avait-il _vraiment_ cette signification ? Ou n'avait-il été que le fruit d'une impulsion ? Elle avait eu peur que je m'en aille… je l'avais entendu dans ses pensées. Ce baiser était-il uniquement un moyen de me retenir ? Je savais qu'elle m'appréciait… mais je ne connaissais pas les tenants de ses sentiments. Me voyait-elle comme un ami ? Un confident ? Un soutien ?

Ne m'étais-je pas emporté ? M'étais-je imaginé ce courant électrique entre nous ? Ce sentiment avait-il été à sens unique ? Peut-être qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose, peut-être que ce baiser avait juste été « amical »… je ne pouvais me résoudre à cette pensée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix chaude me sortît de mes délires et ses yeux inquiets me scrutèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ? demanda-t-elle, sans cesser de me fixer.

Ma bouche se tordît et je lui offris un maigre sourire. J'étais heureux d'être là avec elle, pour autant, mes questions ne me quittèrent pas. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse du souci, pas pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Tu as toujours ces petites rides lorsque quelque chose te soucie.

Son doigt suivi une ligne dont j'ignorais l'existence, de mon front jusqu'à l'arrête de mon nez. Puis elle me sourît, de ce sourire si tendre et si vrai qu'il vous transperce le cœur. Aucun mot ne passa la barrière de mes lèvres. Que pouvais-je lui dire après ça ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne t'inquiètes ? Reprit-elle.

- Hum… rien d'important. Lui répondis-je en secouant la tête.

Non, ce n'était rien d'important. Ce moment était beaucoup trop parfait pour que je le gâche avec mes théories à deux sous. C'était peut-être égoïste mais je voulais profiter encore un moment de l'illusion que Bella m'offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Je voulais croire encore un peu que ce baiser avait eu la même signification pour elle que pour moi. Je voulais juste être encore avec elle, sans inquiétudes, sans problèmes. Juste nous.

Elle me toisa d'un air méfiant, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je lui racontais et je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre ses pensées pour le savoir.

Je m'étonnais toujours de cette faculté que j'avais développé à son contact ; et j'étais à chaque fois fasciné de pouvoir plonger aussi facilement dans son esprit. A bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être bien malsain et très égoïste, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Des tonnes d'images flottaient en permanence dans sa tête : Sa famille pratiquement à chaque fois, des lieux que je ne connaissais que par elle, Charlie souvent et moi aussi… quelques fois. Mais c'est surtout les odeurs, les sentiments et les sensations dont elle gardait le souvenir qui m'obsédaient le plus. Je voulais comprendre comment elle voyait le monde. Je voulais savoir ce qui lui faisait peur, ce dont elle avait envie, ce qui la faisait rire ou ce qui la repoussait. Je voulais savoir tout ça… et je ne résistais pas à l'envie de le découvrir. Aussi, quand je vis l'image de notre chute quelques heures plus tôt, je me laissais envahir par ce souvenir qu'elle m'offrait. Il y avait eu la peine d'abord dû à la nouvelle, puis une grande surprise… et enfin de la joie. La joie de me voir. Je me souvenais avoir entendu son cœur virevolter, mais était-ce dû à sa course ou à notre rencontre ?

Le cerveau de Bella était très complexe et il était très compliqué pour moi de rester concentré sur ce que je voulais. Comment pouvait-elle bien y parvenir avec toutes ces idées ondulant les unes autour des autres?

Soudain je revis le visage de Carlisle au milieu de toute cette confusion. Elle avait été troublée en sa présence, elle avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas entre lui et moi. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit, rien qui ne me concerne vraiment en fait.

Je sortis de ma contemplation des traits de Bella. Elle avait toujours cette même expression sur le visage. Elle aurait pu me prendre pour un fou à rester la fixer pendant de longues minutes, mais il n'en était rien. Je lui souris, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, mais le souvenir de Carlisle ne me quitta pas. J'avais vu, au travers de Bella, son attitude dans la salle d'examen. Il avait très proche de lui révéler des détails compromettants à mon sujet, et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. Belle devait rester en dehors de toute cette folie. Je devais donc lui parler, régler les détails et avoir une réelle discussion avec ce père qui ne voulait plus me voir.

Il était venu me voir quelques instants avant d'ausculter Bella, juste après notre chute dans le couloir. Ce souvenir était si fort et si frais dans ma mémoire que je n'eus pas de grandes difficultés à m'y replonger.

***

_Bella était dans mes bras… et elle tremblait tellement que j'eus peur un moment qu'elle ne se brise en milles morceaux. Elle était en état de choc après la révélation de Charlie. Les pensées les plus noires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Je ne pouvais qu'essayer de la rassurer. Mon pouce faisait sans cesse des allers-retours au dos de sa main. Je craignais que les paroles qui sortent de ma bouche ne soient trop idiotes ou trop futiles, aussi je préférais me murer dans un silence que j'espérais apaisant. Apparemment, je ne m'y prenais pas très bien puisque des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et qu'une expression apeurée habitait son visage. L'employée qui nous avait trouvé avait eu la bonne idée de lui ramener un café bien chaud qui avait l'air de fasciner Bella, puisque son nez était pratiquement collé au-dessus du gobelet. _

_Carlisle se trouvait face à nous. Il discutait médecine avec l'infirmière, et lui donnait des consignes pour les soins de Bella. Le regard noir qu'il m'avait servit en entrant dans la pièce ne m'avait pas échappé. Son regard avait ensuite fondu sur la jeune-fille à mes côtés, et j'avais eu le temps de voir plusieurs émotions trahir son impassibilité apparente : rancune, obligeance, étonnement… déception, colère. _

_Après cette microseconde de relâchement, plus rien ne passa sur son visage. Je devais lui reconnaître ça : il était remarquablement professionnel. On aurait dit que j'étais un parfait étranger… ce que j'étais sans doute devenu, après tout. Il invita Bella à passer dans la pièce adjacente pour lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires, mais celle-ci rechigna à y aller. Têtue, comme toujours. _

_Elle quitta la salle d'attente, suivit de près par les deux infirmières qui retournaient à leur travail. Ce n'est qu'une fois totalement seuls, qu'il daigna enfin m'adresser la parole. Son regard était noir, dur… _

_- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'attarder dans cet endroit. Et qui est exactement cette jeune-fille ? _

_- Carlisle, je… tentais-je, mais il m'interrompit avant la fin de ma phrase. _

_- Tu te rends compte du risque que tu lui fais prendre ? C'est la nièce du shériff, s'il lui arrive quoique…_

_- Je ne vais rien lui faire. Sifflais-je entre mes dents. Bella ne risque rien avec moi. _

_J'étais persuadé de ça. J'avais fait beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé, mais cela n'était pas possible avec Bella. Pas avec elle. _

_- En es-tu sûr ? _

_Sa voix fendît l'air comme une lame, introduisant ce doute que je ne voulais pas admettre au plus profond de moi. _

_***  
_

Je revins à moi encore une fois. Décidément, je réfléchissais vraiment trop et Bella devait me prendre pour un cinglé à rester là, à méditer de longues minutes.

Sa main chaude caressa la mienne, et elle entrelaça ses doigts aux miens tendrement.

- Tu sais, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer. Me dit-elle. Il se fait tard… et j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu sonné. Acheva-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ce n'était pas faux. J'étais sonné et j'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place… plus tard. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était être à ses côtés.

- Tu as bien raison. Allons-y, lui répondis-je en me mettant debout. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien passer voir Charlie.

Ma visite n'était pas sans raison. Après tout, si mon patron m'avait inopinément envoyé à Forks, c'était dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur cette série de meurtres effroyables. En tant que chef de police, l'oncle de Bella était la personne tout indiquée pour m'aider.

Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, ces deux affaires étaient vraiment reliées l'une à l'autre, comme l'avait suggérer mon impotent de patron, Ned. Je ne l'avais pas pris au sérieux. J'avais sauté dans le premier avion dans le but de protéger Bella de toutes les menaces possibles.

Mais maintenant… _maintenant_, tout semblait se mettre en place. Un membre de la famille Swan avait été touché à nouveau. Une famille entière avait été décimée _à nouveau _et Bella était le connecteur logique reliant ces deux évènements horribles. Combien de chances y-avait-il pour que cela soit vrai ? Etait-ce vraiment une coïncidence ? C'était trop gros pour être possible, et je sentais que quelque chose était louche. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je savais que tout cela la concernait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne comprenais simplement pas pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait à elle.

Quel était le mobile ? Pourquoi tout cela se passait ?

_Pourquoi ?!!_

Il n'y avait aucun sens, aucune logique et je détestais ne pas comprendre. Il fallait vraiment que je mette tout ça au clair.

La main de Bella se balançait en rythme, le long de son corps et sa peau était presque dorée, sous ce soleil couchant. Je n'en revenais vraiment pas de la tournure des évènements de cette soirée et sa beauté me subjugua de nouveau au moment de passer les portes massives du bâtiment.

Oui… il fallait vraiment que je règle toute cette histoire et au plus vite.

* * *

_Voilà... bon je ne promet rien pour le prochain chapitre. Mais je pense que je vais continuer sur les Edward POV. Vous-en pensez quoi? J'aime me plonger dans son esprit torturé. :)_


End file.
